Winter Heart
by Zheraaa
Summary: He was rich and handsome the ideal man and every woman's desire. She was the epitome of grace, elegance and beauty, everything a man could ask for. "So. You're here on holiday?" he asked, looking intently at her. "Not really. No." he looked puzzled. "I came to Venice…" she trailed off, dampening her suddenly dry lips. "To see you." [IchiRuki] modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; um, Konnichiwa peeps! ^^ I'm a new author here in bleach fandom and I'd appreciate supports from all of you. Please enjoy this story but don't forget to let me know what you think of this.**

 **And I would like to thank crimson-sana for her immense help. If you're a fan of Fairy Tail, you should go and check out her story. It's called, Let Yourself Fall. You'll enjoy it no doubt!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[ _Edited_ ]**

* * *

Winter Heart

Chapter 1

"Mamma Mia!" a scream was heard from his right that could very well pass for a woman's squeak. Then followed the sound of something crashing –like glass –on the granite counter his elbows were propped up on.

"Careful, honey." A sweet, feminine voice came next, probably helping the aforementioned man out.

"Man, I sometimes can't believe that dude is actually my dad." A girl, with a cap covering her dark locks groaned before slurping a mouthful of lemonade.

He had to agree with that one. Having a dad like that would be…embarrassing. He shuddered.

"Now, now Karin-chan." Another girl with sun kissed blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders spoke up, peeling a banana. "You shouldn't talk about dad like that. It could have been an accident. We should go and check it out. He might be hurt. Maybe we should call an ambulance." The girl ranted on, her voice sometimes coming out muffled as she munched on the fruit.

He let out a sigh.

What a weird family. Was there even a single member who was sane? The black haired girl looked better than the rest but she could be a little she-devil if she wanted to. Then the blonde one was the mother duck. Quacking non-stop about this and that and it amazed him just how someone like the black haired one –named Karin, yes Karin –put up with her. She acted like she wasn't even there and slurped her beverage, bored eyes staring at the ocean up ahead, like she was communicating with the water or something.

Sometimes he had quite a weird imagination.

"Karin-chan!" a faraway voice called.

"When we get back to the hotel, I swear I'll skin that guy alive."

The blonde haired girl hummed in disapproval as she helped herself with some ice-cream.

He swallowed thickly. He could practically feel the murderous aura emanating from Karin who was sitting next to him. He lowered his arms down; holding the edge of the countertop for support as he slowly began to get off the wooden stool. But before he could make a move, he was tackled to the countertop .

"Where do you think you're going, Ichigo?" it was that annoying voice, trying to imitate an Italian accent.

"R-restroom." He managed to choke out.

"Ok. Hurry back." The man patted him on the back, nearly knocking the breath out of him.

He stood up straight, dusting himself.

"I can't believe you're ditching us." Karin muttered under her breath but Ichigo heard her nice and clear as he passed his baby sister.

Thrusting his hands into the pockets of his khaki shorts, he walked away from the beach. By the time he reached the ramp that led to the sidewalk, he was already getting undressed by the stares received from the female population. One hand reached up to his eyes to adjust the Ray ban wayfarer and a squeal was heard from somewhere. He hesitantly retracted his hand back to his pockets, a scowl marring his features. He knew he was handsome alright; they didn't have to make it so obvious. To the point he almost felt uneasy of his appearance.

Raking a hand through his tangerine hair, Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the sidewalk aimlessly –of course he lied about the restroom – turning his head to look here and there to see if he wasn't making himself lost in the middle of nowhere. Well, he knew he was in Italy but his family was on a holiday and it wasn't like they visit here all the time so he was pretty foreign about almost everything.

He flopped down on a bench under a palm tree, the infinite ocean lay up ahead and the breeze ruffled his hair, making up for the heat sent by the sun overhead.

He was twenty-six. The newly employed CEO of Kurosaki Opera, subdivision of Kurosaki Enterprises, where ballet dancers were employed. They were the best of their profession in whole Japan.

There was an upcoming competition between the neighboring countries and he really had no idea what he was doing on the other side of the planet when he should be sitting behind his deck, preparing for the competition. He wished the dancers will do well while the chairman and CEO was away enjoying, holidaying somewhere faraway.

Ichigo sighed. He leaned further back in the bench. People were scattered all over the beach. Kids ran around playing while some adults were too. There were girls in bikinis sunbathing or playing beach volley or…

Attempting to seduce him.

He mentally shook his head. Girls, what sort of creatures are they?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when something vibrated in his pocket. He quickly shoved the hand on the backrest into the pocket and grabbed the thing that disturbed his thoughts. Sliding the green button of his Galaxy edge, he answered the call.

" _Kurosaki-kun!_ " a feminine voice screeched from the other end of the call. He had to pull the device a bit away from his ear.

"Yes. Inoue." He drawled in a bored tone.

" _Where in the world are you?_ " And now she was whispering. Ichigo didn't miss the murmurs and voices coming from the background. Where was this woman?

"Italy." He answered like she was stupid.

" _Aren't you supposed to catch a flight and come back this noon? Well. Whatever happened to you?_ " she was beginning to get exasperated with the people behind her.

"My father canceled it. What's wrong?" he sighed.

" _The board is demanding your presence, your majesty. They apparently don't believe that you went on a holiday. Says that you won't_ abandon _your duties and_ position _when there was a competition right under our noses._ " The orange haired CEO could feel the woman roll her eyes.

"I think I left you as the acting CEO for a reason. In case you have forgotten, I'm on a _holiday_." He emphasized like she had done. "Now bye." He pulled the smartphone away from his ear.

" _Kurosaki-kun!_ " he heard her whispering. " _Kurosaki-kun! You can't hang up on me, you understand?! You can't. I'll –_ " he cut the line dead.

Whatever happened to the meek and timid board of director? Where did she go? Was this what they call a woman's 'deadly vengeance'? Because he left her in charge in his absence? She was trying to get revenge? Well. Not like he could be blamed that her family was friends with his and she was the most trusted person in the whole company whom he could rely on perfectly well. The rest of the board was just old farts who were always seeking for an opportunity to kick him out of the company. Well, in case they have forgotten, the company was an _inheritance_ for him, a birthright, a family heirloom. They can't just throw him away, duh! Not when he had the majority of the shares also.

She should be grateful, shouldn't she?

He was about to dive into the depths of his thoughts when his mobile began to vibrate again. He slid the button irritated.

" _We're going back to the hotel, Ichigo-kun._ " It was his mother.

He opened his mouth to reply when she cut the line dead. He stared at the screen blankly. She could have just sent a message.

XXXX

The rest of the holiday passed very quickly with the usual events. His father was always being his usual self, stupid, idiotic, and annoying. Karin was grumpy and embarrassed –the teenage hormones and effects of puberty. Yuzu was either lecturing or rambling. Masaki, his mother was happy as usual. Not bothered at all by her husband and daughter's weird behavior.

"Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan! Did you enjoy your holiday?" Isshin Kurosaki, their father asked smiling brightly at his girls.

Karin rolled her eyes while Yuzu returned his smile with a thumb up. Sometimes, Ichigo wondered if his sisters were even twins. They were that different.

His father's voice began to grow in volume and Ichigo resisted the urge to pummel the old man into the ground.

"We are in the airport, for god's sake!" he hissed in his father's ears.

The older man looked confused for a minute before breaking into a huge grin.

"I know!" he exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder. "Can't we have some fun?"

Ichigo sighed. There was no point in arguing with him.

After what seemed like an eternity the host announced that it was time for them to get on board. His father didn't stop his mouth even after they got on the plane. Luckily enough, his seat was beside the window and sitting on the other side was Karin. He glued his eyes outside though he could only see workers and the runway and several other planes.

When the plane began to move however, the orange haired man closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. The journey would be long and tedious. He loved travelling very much, he did. But today was just tiring.

Ichigo drifted off into a dreamless sleep not too later.

XXXX

It was already night when they arrived at Haneda airport. It felt good to be home. The chauffer was already waiting outside the arrival gates. Ichigo and his father carried the luggage to the car while he walked over to his shining black sedan and dumped his suitcase in the passenger seat.

"Good night, onii-chan!" he heard Yuzu yell. The man turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw his sister waving.

"Night." He waved back at them and slipped inside.

The apartment he lived in was located in Karakura district, Tokyo. Same as his parents though they lived in the Kurosaki estate, the family mansion. He moved out after he finished college to a much more secluded place in the district, by the sea. The view was beautiful and peaceful, top reasons why he chose that particular apartment block.

Parking his car in the underground parking area, Ichigo stepped out, dragging the suitcase behind, to the elevator. He pressed on the button to his floor and waited.

It wasn't long until he reached the top floor –about twenty floors up – where his penthouse apartment was. He entered the code on the lock and the door opened with beep. Pulling his shoes off by the door, he pulled the suitcase down the entryway and into the large living room where the walls were painted beige. Red leather couches and armchairs were in the middle of the room while the large flat-screen TV was attached to the wall. A huge spiral chandelier with red ornaments lit up in orange when he turned a switch on.

Ichigo walked over to the glass coffee table and picked up a remote. He pushed on a button and the red curtain with white lace began to draw away, revealing the full length glass windows that showed the starry night sky. Placing the remote back on the table he walked into the large kitchen in front of the living room and took his shirt off, exposing his chiseled chest and six-pack and threw it on the white granite island counter. Walking over to the double-door fridge, he took out a bottle of water and chugged it down in one breath.

Looking at the time displayed on the edge of his mobile, Ichigo sighed and walked towards one of the ashen doors on the right side of the living room –his bedroom –grabbing his shirt on the way.

Like the rest of the apartment, his bedroom was huge. Upon entering, the first thing that caught his eyes was the full-length windows on the right covering up the entire wall. Right next to it was his king sized bed making him want to jump on it and drown in sleep. He walked into the walk-in closet on the left side of the room and dumped his shirt into the laundry basket. He walked out and opened the bathroom door next to it.

He opened the glass door to the shower was and stepped in, turning the nozzle overhead, soaking his body with cold water immediately.

Ichigo sighed in contentment. It was always good to be back home.

XXXX

Kuchiki Rukia watched the large black metal gates in front of her, as the sensor scanned her license plate opening the double gates when it was done and drove into the Kuchiki estate. The lights on the pathway were lit giving her a view of the many other things in the way. The gardens in the estate were always her favorite. It was night but she still liked to watch the floras, rocking back and forth in the light summer breeze as she drove slowly towards the modern Victorian mansion that was the Kuchiki residence.

She parked her BMW m4 in the garage. Adjusting the rearview mirror, Rukia took a look at her face. Her eyeliner wasn't smeared and the pink lip gloss was still there. Her dark locks that reached mid-back were straight and the bangs parted, lying gracefully on either side of her face where she had given it a slight wave.

Without wasting another moment, the dark haired woman stepped out gracefully, her high-heeled leather boots clicking on the asphalt ground as she walked towards the doors, slinging her bag on one shoulder.

Upon entering, Rukia removed her shoes and wore her fluffy indoor bunny shoes. She was unfastening the buttons of her black trench coat revealing the sleeveless white chiffon button down shirt that was tucked into a pair of navy blue skinny jeans when a maid came to her.

"The chairman is asking for you, Rukia-sama." She said in a kind voice. "He's at his study." The woman stepped forward to grab her coat but Rukia shook her head.

"I got it. Thank you. I told you many times Aya, call me Rukia." She said in a soft voice and crossed the main foyer to the medium-sized semi-spiral staircase that led to her grandfather's study.

'The chairman' as the maids would like to call him. Because he was the owner of the strongest and largest real estate building company in the country. He was a strong figure and it was no surprise that they all called him by his title. They had seen the vast number of malls, plazas and apartment buildings he had built. And they always respected the old man.

Over the years, Rukia had grown accustomed to the lifestyle. She knew there wasn't much of a choice in this lifestyle. The only thing she had to do was impress everyone. Be it her family or the outsiders. It was always about impressing this one and that one. Show how much of a jewel the granddaughter of the Kuchiki Enterprises was, how much she was capable and how she is the best of the best, elite of the elites.

Ballet was something she had always loved, ever since her younger days. Now, at the age of twenty-five she was a world renowned ballet dancer, Japan's best and she was glad that she wasn't stuck within the walls of the Kuchiki estate like a damsel in distress like most rich women do. Stay home, get married for the benefit of the business and stay at home looking after the kids while the men did their jobs. There were perks too. Of being rich, that is. She'd admit but that wasn't something she desired. The advantages.

But deep down Rukia knew she won't be _fully_ able to get accustomed with the lifestyle of the riches. Because, this wasn't her life. She was just a regular average girl. Until her sister married into the Kuchiki family.

Hisana Kuchiki was an astounding lawyer, something the Kuchiki family lacked. She had doubts about the agreement of her sister's marriage to Byakuya Kuchiki. There was no way someone like her and her sister will be accepted into a family as prestigious as this without wanting any sort of advantage. Her sister had been the best lawyer in the whole country, putting justice above all else. But their life changed when she fell in love with the Kuchiki heir. When they started dating, Rukia had seen countless times Byakuya smiling at her sister. It was a rare sight, she had already heard of the Kuchiki heir even back then. When they finally decided to get married, it was almost enough time to know that there was no ulterior motive behind the marriage. He married her out of love. She had seen it with her own eyes. There was nothing to doubt anymore. She'd never be a member of the Kuchiki family if Byakuya didn't love her sister.

She obviously wasn't a part of the family. She was the only in-law of them. But everything changed with the death of her sister six years ago. She was nineteen when the accident that took her life occurred. Within the two years she was married into the family, Rukia had seen on several occasions how fond the chairman had grown of her and how proud Byakuya looked every time when he witnessed it. And therefore, it had been a huge blow to everyone. The fact that she was one month pregnant didn't help the situation either. It only made everything worse for the Kuchiki heir. Byakuya was devastated. He hadn't looked at a woman since.

Rukia's world went into a blur. Nothing was clear from the moment she heard about her sister's death. She was coming back from ballet practice and had run like a maniac almost running herself into a car. Things weren't the same anymore. Hisana had been her mother, father and sister after their parents passed away when they were still kids. Her world revolved around her. And everything broke apart with her death.

But then, before she died, she had asked her father-in-law to watch over her, to keep her safe. The old man understood immediately. And he called in for a couple of lawyers right then and there, adopting Rukia right in front of her as his granddaughter. He signed her name under his son, though he was deceased, so the public won't have any suspicions and making Byakuya her legal guardian and adoptive older brother. That was how Rukia found herself as a legitimate member of the Kuchiki family.

Hisana had died with a smile and without regrets.

And the fact that she was adopted had been kept as a secret for the past six years.

With a sigh, Rukia knocked twice on the large mahogany doors.

"Come in." a voice permitted from the inside and the woman immediately recognized it as her grandfather's voice.

She turned the handle and opened the door, revealing a number of books, large and small sorted neatly in shelves that covered three side of the large rectangular study. There were antiques and vases giving the place a bit of life. Her grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki sat behind his mahogany desk, spectacles on with a number of folders spread out before him.

"I'm home, grandfather." Rukia bowed, closing the door behind him.

The old man grunted in acknowledgement and gestured her to sit on the couch that was on the left side of the study room.

"You came late." Ginrei stood up from his chair and walked over to the lone armchair that was in between one of the couches his granddaughter sat on.

"Practice held me back." She replied in absolute politeness.

"I see. How is it coming along?" the old man nodded.

"Very well actually. We have been practicing for very long hours. The competition is only a month away, you see." She spoke with excitement, her mauve eyes glistening.

Ginrei couldn't help but smile at her. She was such a fine young lady, he had gotten. Almost surpassing the Kuchiki women in grace, beauty and elegance. She was a jewel, a very rare one. There was determination in what she did and no matter what, whether by him asking or telling, she always gave it her best, returning as the best and never wavering even if she failed. That was what makes him so proud of her. He could only wish that the young woman who was sitting with him was his own granddaughter, his own blood and flesh. He already _does_ consider her as his own but it still doesn't change the fact that she was born to someone else. He didn't take care of her because Hisana asked him to. The request was still there but he considered her more of his own rather than an adopted orphan. There was life in the house when she was there.

And Ginrei didn't think he could take the pain of losing her too. Once was enough.

"That's wonderful. You will be the best, won't you?" he gave her hand a squeeze and the young woman grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course. I'm the best, grandfather." She laughed heartily emanating a similar one from the old man.

They conversed about different topics until late into the night, both of them enjoying each other's company thoroughly.

"It's late, Rukia. You should head to bed." The old man said after a fit of laughter.

"Yes. You should too." the black haired woman stood up. "Good night, grandfather." She bent down to peck him on the cheek.

"Good night, my dear."

With a smile marring her pretty face, Rukia took the steps down to the main foyer where she crossed the living room into a hallway. It was times like these, having a conversation with her grandfather that she felt so contented. Like she was actually living. She felt happy knowing that there are still people who cared about her, who loved her.

Rukia opened the door at the end of the hallway that was her bedroom. Closing the light wooden door, she took the three stairs down and threw her handbag onto her dressing table. Taking off all the clothes except for her undergarments, the ballet dancer walked into the bathroom on the left side of the room.

After a nice and long bath, Rukia stepped out in a bathrobe. She walked into her walk-in closet, taking the three stairs up again, where the wooden stalls were visible with no walls surrounding it hence all her dresses, shoes, jewelries and bags were on full display when she take those three steps down from the entry.

She grabbed a pair of tight shorts and a chiffon dress shirt. Putting her sleeping attire on, Rukia walked back into her room where her bed was pressed against the wall. She turned to the left bedside cupboard and grabbed the remote on it. She pressed on a button pointing it to the crimson curtains that filled the whole wall.

They drew open, revealing the starry night and the gardens that were viewed from the second floor of the mansion.

Rukia drifted off into dreamless sleep as she watched the scenery in front of her.

XXXX

He clasped the sleeve button of his white button down shirt and adjusted the collar. Grabbing a black tie with grey stripes from the glass drawer in the middle of his closet, the young CEO tied it into a knot, fast and accurate. Ichigo then grabbed the black blazer and wrapped it around him.

He then squished some cream onto his palm and massaged his hair for the sake of keeping his hair healthy knowing that no matter how much he try to tame it, that'd be the impossible mission of the century. Nevertheless, he ran a hand through his bright orange hair, narrowing his eyes when it spiked up in all directions. With a sigh, the young Kurosaki grabbed a pair of black, expensive looking shoes from his shoe cabinet and wore it on.

Satisfied at how he looked, he readjusted his skim-fit pants before looking up at his reflection once more, smirking in satisfaction at how _absolutely_ handsome he looked.

Ichigo grabbed a stainless steel wrist watch –one given to him by his mother as a birthday gift – and put it on before shoving his wallet and smartphone into his pockets. He grabbed the car keys from the island counter and walked out of the apartment.

Putting is Ray ban wayfarer on, Ichigo Kurosaki pressed on the unlock button on his car key with one hand in the pocket of his pants, upon seeing the vehicle. Some women in the underground parking zone gaped at his perfectness. He stepped inside in with so much elegance that made the women gaping at him drop the contents they were holding.

Ichigo ignored them as he drove away, accelerating as he drove out of the parking zone. It always happened so it wasn't much of a surprise.

After a thirty minute long drive, the young CEO found himself in the company of a very pissed off board.

Oh dear.

* * *

 **A/N; well, that's about it for now. I hope it was to your expectations. I'm not a native English speaker and I got no beta so forgive me for any mistakes.**

 **I hope you will stick with me until the end of this story. I'll be sure to make this as enjoyable as possible.**

 **Another update will be completed within a week or less. Hopefully! It depends on your support for this story! Now,**

 **Go and read Let Yourself Fall (Jerza fans)**

 **Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My expression when I saw the reviews follows and favorites (O.O)**

 **Thank you all so much ^^**

 **I thought my first bleach fanfic was going to be an epic failure. Oh the relief! You guys are so awesome! :D**

 **Lemme tell you peeps this ok. I personally don't like Orihime very much so I'm very excited to make her the bitch of the century *evil laugh* what do you say?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[** ** _Edited_** **]**

* * *

Winter Heart

Chapter 2

The sun was shining unpredictably bright today. She could feel the sweat trickling down her temple and the helmet she wore made it even harder to let any wind pass though she was driving at the fastest speed, crossing the speed limit. She could feel her raven locks clinging onto the nape of her neck. The young woman could see everything pass in a blur as she compelled her motorcycle to go faster.

The cops never care anyway.

She had already finished fifteen rounds around her block –the cops would have come by now if they are ever going to. Having to create a fake ID cause she was a _minor_ had her scowling whenever she went out to ride. Like seriously, what sort of idiot would prohibit a passionate teenager who was more than eager to ride around the country in her beautiful motorcycle just because she wasn't _eighteen_?! The parliament must be stupid. But then again, she could understand why there'd be such a law. If people under eighteen were allowed to drive cars and ride motorcycles then people like her dad would remain stuck in the hospital rather than helping her mother with her large business.

It wasn't like she cared about laws. She _would_ break them if she had to. Like taking her most prized possession out on a drive every day –hiding from her parents, obviously. They'd never buy her one until she was eighteen and there still was another year to go. So, in the end, she had used her own credit card to buy one very secretly.

The raven haired teenager barely stopped herself from running into another motorcyclist that suddenly came out of nowhere. She stopped merely inches away, back tire rising while she did so.

"Watch it." A deep baritone that surely belonged to a man rang in her ears as she steadied herself.

Looking at the guy, she could tell that the he was probably around her age.

"You watch it, weirdo!" she pointed a finger at him, steadying the motorcycle by planting her legs firmly on the ground. "You jump out of nowhere and _you_ tell _me_ to watch it?!" the raven haired teenager demanded, narrowing her eyes though it was obvious that he couldn't see through her helmet.

Without another word, the motorcyclist rode away.

Was he challenging her?

Accepting the challenge that was unspoken between them –though it was only her who came to that conclusion –the raven haired girl didn't hesitate to drive after him, her engine purring –the sound music to her ears –as it roared to life.

For minutes it was a race between the two strangers. Somehow, along the ride where the girl sped after him, he had accepted her challenge that was blatantly visible in her body language. He had no idea why she was following much less challenging him to a race in the first place. But he gotta admit that she was one hell of a great motorcyclist.

He slowed down when they came to a river, parking it by the edge of the sidewalk and leaned against the railing. She was quick to follow.

He pulled the helmet off, revealing spiky ivory locks for her to see. Turquoise eyes gazed at her with a hint of amazement that had her rooted to the spot, leaning on her motorcycle.

"Toshiro." He extended his hand. "Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Suspense hung around her. Why did he give his name to her?

Mentally smacking herself for gawking at him, she practically jerked her helmet off and placed it on her motorcycle.

"Karin." She took his unexpectedly warm hands. "Karin Kurosaki." She tried to give him a smile of some sort but she knew she had failed miserably.

Sweet smiles were Yuzu's thing. She didn't even know why she bothered him to give one when she didn't even look up at other guys. No, wait, she did, hell she spend more time with her class boys than with girls, playing soccer and video games and she never smiled at them before. It was either a scowl or a smack behind their heads. So what made him, Toshiro Hitsugaya an exception?

Because he was drop dead gorgeous looking at her in a way that made her blood freeze with locks of silver hair clinging onto the side of his face but the rest still managed to remain spiky?

And for a moment, Karin wondered if she was looking decent enough. But the sweat running down her back and face made it obvious that she looked like a mess. Her clothes –a pair of skinny jeans with cut outs and a black jersey –weren't very feminine and she doesn't bother to dress up like her twin. The only thing that made it definite that she was a girl was her body features and long, straight black hair that fell to her mid back in a high ponytail when she took the suffocating helmet off.

"You're a good motorcyclist." He spoke, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Never seen someone who could actually beat me."

"Well." Karin grabbed the railing, a gust of wind ruffling her hair. "I spent half the day riding around."

"You look like a minor though." He narrowed his eyes at her and Karin was quick to look away from him. Not because of the topic he had gone into but because of how his look sent shivers down her spine –which was quite abnormal for her since she was literally immune to the charms of men.

"Speak for yourself." She replied curtly.

"I…" He snorted and crossed his arms smugly. "…turn nineteen this December."

She narrowed her eyes at him and Toshiro smirked. "So who's the minor now?"

"Hey! I didn't deny it." Karin shot back defensively.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"You shouldn't be so rude"

"If your tone wasn't accusing I wouldn't be."

"My tone wasn't accusing!"

"Yes it was!

"It wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't"

Was."

"I find this very pointless."

"They why bother replying?"

"You annoy me."

"Like I give a shit!"

"…" he stared at her. "I didn't know the Kurosaki princess had a foul tongue."

 _Smack!_

"Fuck!"

Karin snorted.

"What the hell?!"

"You deserve it." She stuck her tongue out childishly and ran away when Toshiro prepared to run at her. Their motorcycles remained where they were parked as they ran further away.

XXXX

"Mr. Kurosaki, is this how the CEO should be acting when there is a competition right under our noses?" Ichigo imitated one of the board members as he drove back to the Kurosaki Opera after lunch. "Mr. Kurosaki, I believe you are not fit to be in the position of CEO."

The orange haired man snorted to himself.

"Man, don't they just suck?" he made a disgusted face and banged his head on the steering wheel, unconsciously speeding up.

He almost jumped out of his skin when his car crashed into another. Thankfully though, this time he was cautious enough to buckle the seatbelt.

"Shit!" he drove back a bit and watched as the expensive looking BMW howled with the contact, its headlights slightly crashed.

Ichigo was so lost in his thoughts he didn't know he had been driving by the edge of the sidewalk, and the road was steep, going downhill.

He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out.

Walking towards the car, he assessed the damage with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Have you gone blind?!" the door of the car opened and stepped out a beautiful woman.

Eyes furious, she looked up at him. The moment their eyes met, both couldn't help but think that the other looked oddly familiar.

He noticed the dark brown stain on her pristine white crop top and eyes fell onto the double chip chocolate crème Frappuccino in her hand. He could immediately put the pieces together.

"Would you like compensation for the damage, miss?" he asked kindly, putting his sunglasses on.

Ichigo let his eyes roam down her body. Dark hair waved, lying gracefully on one shoulder. There was no hint of makeup except for a bit of lip gloss on her plush and shapely lips and her worried violet eyes glanced at her car. The crop top she wore showed her tiny waist and the sea blue boyfriend jeans hung tight on her wide hips. She barely reached his chin with the blood red stiletto-heeled platforms she wore making Ichigo wonder how short she actually was –not that she was that short but compared to the women around him, she was a tad bit shorter.

"Midget?" He asked again, not knowing he had accidently slipped.

He watched her grip on her drink tighten and her jaws tightened. The woman turned around to face him, almost snapping her neck in the process.

"Let's go to the police station!" she declared, glaring daggers.

"Excuse me miss but I don't think that'd be necessary. I'd gladly compensate you for your damage." Ichigo could feel the anger rising. He was politely asking her to accept his offer to repair her car and she was insisting on going to the police station for such a trivial matter. His reputation was going to take a blow if she was going to be a stubborn woman.

"What?" She placed her free hand on her hip. "Do you think by compensating for this damage…" the woman kicked her car. "…will automatically expunge the fact that you insulted me?!" she screamed at his face, her anger flaring.

Now Ichigo was puzzled.

"What? I never insulted you!" he pointed a finger at her, his cool demeanor crumbling.

"Oh really?" she shouted again before lowering her voice to a barely audible hiss. "Then what was that 'midget' you called me earlier?"

"Midget?" Ichigo looked at her like she had grown another head. "I never called you a –" just then, his memory served him with the moment he had so unintentionally spoken his thought out loud.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Shit is right, carrot top!" she smirked at him, knowing it'd hit a nerve.

"Come again?!" out of anger, he pulled his sunglasses off.

Chocolate burned into furious violet.

"Let's go the police station." She said again and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Whoa! Hold it right there miss." He took a step back and swatted her slender hand away. "I have an important meeting I need to attend in a few minutes…" the young CEO looked at his wrist watch–obviously lying. "…and it seems I'm already late. So I gotta run along now and you miss?"

"Kuchiki."

 _Whoa…_

"Miss Kuchiki can call me on this number if you want compensation, alright?" he pulled out a silver card from the pocket of his blazer and handed it to her.

"Sure." She chirped in a sweet voice that made Ichigo narrow his eyes. "I'll be sure to call the cops on you. The address is written here right?" she extended her hand to grab the piece of paper but Ichigo quickly shoved it back in.

It was his business card where his business number and the company name were written, down to the road where it was located. He cannot allow her to send a bunch of cops to his office demanding his presence and the old farts will be more than pleased to bring that up as an excuse to dismiss him from his position. And she was a freaking Kuchiki. All she had to was snap her fingers and it'll be done in a heartbeat.

Why didn't he bump into her of all people? Ichigo cursed his luck.

Ichigo growled inwardly as he pondered on whether or not to go with her right now –to the police station he so didn't want to say out loud, or even think about.

"Let's go." He sighed.

Rukia raised an elegant eyebrow innocently.

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch. The sly demon was mocking him.

"Well. Where are we going mister?" she raised both her eyebrows as she waited for his name.

"Kurosaki." He scowled.

"Where are we going to go mister Kurosaki- _kun_?" Somehow the name sounded familiar.

The orange haired man wanted to scream his head off and bang his head somewhere. That was the very reason he met her in the first place.

Note to self; he's never going to bang his head again. Ever!

"…"

"Well?" she batted her long lashes which he though was sort of….cute.

 _No fucking way!_

Ichigo mentally growled.

"To..." he cleared his throat. "To the police….station." his voice decreased in volume as he finished the sentence.

"Yes. To the police station." She folded his arms across her chest, the anger back.

Ichigo stared blankly at her sudden mood swings. What was she, a pregnant woman?

He watched as Rukia opened her mouth to say something –another smartass remark, he guessed –when she frowned and reached for the back pocket of her jeans.

She pulled out her rose gold I-phone and swiped her finger on the screen before hesitantly pressing it against her ear. Ichigo watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip before wincing and jerking the phone away.

Ichigo smirked.

Hats off to whoever was on the other line that was capable of making this woman a nervous wreck.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "Yes. I'll be right there." She moved her phone again and Ichigo heard a furious 'right now' coming from the device in her hand.

She slowly limped her hand by her side, she looked up at the orange haired man; much to her shock was still in front of her.

"I'll get you one day." The ballet dancer narrowed her eyes at the man and turned opened the driver's seat of her car.

She gave him one last glare before stepping in and shutting the door with as much force as she could muster.

Ichigo gave a mock salute as he watched her drive away with a smirk on his face. He made a victory jig and opened the door to his car, whistling as he stepped in.

"Banged up car goes down." he sang as he sped up towards his office.

XXXX

Rukia was so damn angry. She had come so early in the morning for practice and it had gone until late into noon, nearly missing lunch. She had quickly gone to a nearby café to get at least something within the few fifteen minutes she had. And while she was going through her schedule, drinking her favorite drink from Starbucks, a freaking car crashed into hers, staining her treasured top. She was furious.

No, she was beyond furious.

Her car was parked by the side of the sidewalk where cars are _supposed_ to be parked and that damn orange haired man drove right into hers when he should be driving on the road, where people are supposed to drive. The road was steep and downhill, yes, but if he was a decent driver who at least knew how to drive properly, he'd have seen her car and avoided getting outright hit, right?

But the freaking man of an idiot drove right into her car. And some nerve he got to call her _midget_. She _wasn't_ small, damn it! She was _average_ , just petite and petite girls are _not_ short! Why do people always have an issue with her height?

Jealous perhaps?

Rukia pushed the glass doors to the Kurosaki Opera open and strolled towards the hallway right up front, passing by the gossiping receptionists at the main lobby. After rounding a corner, she came into a large room where lots of ballet dancers were, practicing. She walked by the glass wall through a door where the women's lockers were. She stopped in front of hers and punched the code in. She grabbed her clothes from the hangers and walked into the toilet in the room. In a rush, Rukia changed her clothes into a black, quarter-sleeved leotard and a black skirt that reached her knees with a slit on the side, on top of it. Grabbing a hairband from her bag, the ballet dancer tied her hair into a high bun; the bangs framed the sides of her face.

Splashing cold water to her sweat slicked face, the raven haired woman hurried back to the locker room, patting her face dry on the way. Carefully hanging her clothes in the locker, she walked into the large practice room, barefooted, with her white ballet shoes in hand.

She sat silently in a corner, putting her shoes on when a loud voice reached her ears from the other side of the room.

"Rukia!"

The said woman lifted her head up to look up at Senjumaru Shutara, a slender, beautiful woman with long black hair that was gathered on top of her head in a high bun, who was their ballet instructor.

She quickly tied the ribbons on her shoes around her shin and stood up, giving the fast approaching woman a slight bow.

"You're late!" she pointed an accusing finger at her, nearly poking her in the nose. "Get your ass over to Jeagerjaques right now!" she pointed to a blue haired young man who was leaning lazily against the mirror wall.

"Yes." She gave another bow and walked over to her partner.

The woman had been going extra hard on her since the date of the competition was announced. And having a partner like Grimmjow, the blue haired man, girls kill to get a good look at, made it easier for her. He was talented and blended with the music easily. Whether it was classical, neoclassical or romantic ballet, he learned quickly.

Another four men, who were her companions at work, walked over to her and greeted each other. The six dancers walked into another ballet studio that was right next to the large one where everyone else was.

Rukia sighed as she stared at the barre –wooden beams along the walls of the large studio. They were used as a support for warm-up exercises. Thankfully for her and Grimmjow, there was no need for that. They had mastered the art of ballet long ago and were professionals –the best the country has to offer – and simple stretches and jumps were enough for them to start on the tough practice. The other four who came with them had already finished their warm up exercises.

After she finished her warm ups, Rukia turned to face her four _suitors_. Kurosaki Opera had planned to play the Sleeping Beauty at the competition, and during the first play, on Aurora's sixteenth birthday, her parents introduce her to the suitors they have chosen. They begin the dance Rose Adagio, which was known to be the most notoriously difficult sequences in ballet. It was rather difficult, really. With her being Aurora, she had to master it. It was very difficult at first but Rukia had perfected it. And she still needs to practice it to be completely flawless.

"Ready, suitors?" she smirked at them, crossing her arms.

"We are when you are, butterfly." One of her suitors, Yumichika Ayasegawa replied, flipping his dark hair and sending a friendly wink her way.

She frowned at the nickname. Not like it was the first time but she still had no idea why people called her butterfly.

"Yes." A lazy voice drawled.

"C'mon Izuru, you gotta have more energy, man!" Keigo Asano, another ballet dancer with brown hair, nudged the blonde one in the ribs. "Right Mizuiro?" he turned to the remaining one with black hair.

"Just shut up, Asano." A gruff voice echoed in the silent room. "You better start practicing before Senjumaru blow you heads away." Grimmjow spoke, leaning against the mirror wall, his hands in his pockets looking bored as ever.

"The prince commands." Rukia bowed at him and laughed when he growled.

Grimmjow walked over to the theatre system in one corner and played the music for the Rose Adagio while Rukia silently snickered. She had been teasing him for getting the role of the prince who kisses Aurora awake from her cursed slumber. It was a given that he'll be the main male character since he was the best male ballet dancer.

When the music began, echoing from the all the speakers around the room, Rukia began. Standing on her toes, spreading her arms, straightening her back she flowed to the music, movements of the sequence memorized to her bones. The hardest part was where she had to balance on her toes while the other leg extended behind her with hands above her head. She had to remain in that position until all four suitors came, holding her hand for a moment before raising it up again. But what was more satisfying was the fact that her balance was getting better and better with each practice session and she was able to balance her whole body even on one leg without wobbling for a second.

But it'd take more than that to impress her ballet instructor. The woman was a monster and she'd have to remain like a doll if she were to impress her –which she was getting close to.

When she twirled, she could swear that she saw a blur of orange pass through the hallway but when she turned to look, there was no hint of anyone being there.

Shaking away the thoughts, Rukia finished the Rose Adagio and went on to practice a grand Pas de Deux with Grimmjow. It was the dance in the last act where Aurora marries the prince. The rest of the people will be doing amazurka while she and Grimmjow will steal the spotlight.

Rukia had every intention to bring the trophy to her country and she will see to it that they all perform well, and _impress_ Senjumaru.

XXXX

Ichigo walked into his office, passing by the many practice rooms where music was booming with a handsome smile on his face. He didn't know why he was smiling in the first place. Was it because he managed to escape a visit to the police station? Or was it _that_ woman, what was her name again, Rukia was it? Yes Rukia, the conniving and smart little she-devil who got tampered on by a single phone call? Oh the satisfaction he felt when he saw the sturdy woman so defeated. He could only wonder who that was on the other line that could keep her highness the mighty Rukia at bay.

Ichigo chuckled darkly as he rounded another corner and into another lobby where his secretary's desk was….empty.

Where'd that woman go now?

Not caring about where his secretary was off to, Ichigo opened the wooden door to his office.

He was surprised to see an auburn haired woman, her black stocking clad legs crossed, and the tip of her golden heels tapping on the leg of the glass coffee table.

"Inoue." He called somewhat surprised to see his managing director in his office without prior notice. They met at the board meeting so what could she possibly want now? Still vent her anger for leaving her as the head?

"Kurosaki-kun!" he was surprised when she jumped up, dusting her pink sheath dress as she walked over to his desk.

Her voice was chipper than usual and her eyes were almost shining with barely held excitement. Ichigo had known her long enough to that when she does, that means….

"Why don't you come over for dinner? I am planning to make…"

The rest of her words fell deaf on his ears as he stared at her, all the color draining from his face. Inoue Orihime's cooking was….how was he going to put it in words?

Her cooking was…inedible?

Too rude?

But he seriously had a hard time swallowing her food. He forced himself to eat on several occasions so he won't appear rude and ended up throwing the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

He wondered how her family managed to eat her cooking.

"So what do you say?" she asked, clasping her hands in front of her for further emphasis on how eager she was to have him for dinner.

Ichigo's throat felt dry. He wanted to deny. He wanted to deny so badly but how was he going to put the things in his mind into words? What excuse will he come up with? If she checks his schedule from his secretary it'd be the end of him –if she already has, then it's even worse because she'll definitely know that he was lying. And she as hell knew that his two closest friends were out of country.

"Mr. Kurosaki!" a feminine voice screeched and the wooden doors flung open, revealing his green-haired secretary.

Her hazel eyes glistened as she ran towards him. Ichigo was glad she had come to his rescue. Though sometimes her overly affectionate attitude annoyed him, this time he couldn't be more grateful. A smile spread slowly across his face but it swiftly turned into a scowl when she stopped way to close for his liking.

"I haven't seen you in a long, long, long time, Ichigo." She batted her lashes.

Long time? When the last time they met was before lunch?

The woman was so childish he sometimes wondered how she managed to get such a high qualification. But still, it kept the gloomy aura within the office at bay with her bubbly attitude and she was smart to enough to act like a professional in front of others, minus their friends.

Nelliel knew how Orihime was his childhood and family friend since they all attended the same high school. She probably knew about her cooking too, which wasn't really much of a surprise. Anyone who was friends with her woman knew about it.

"Will you, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asked again, eyes hopeful.

"Will what?" Nel asked.

"Dinner." The auburn haired woman chirped.

"Oh Orihime!" the green haired secretary gave a little pout. "Ichigo is booked to have dinner with some of the board members."

"Oh I see. Too bad then." The director's face fell.

"Next time ok?" Nel batted her lashes.

Ichigo was reminded of a certain ebony haired woman all of a sudden.

"Yeah. See you both later." She waved a little and left the room.

It was then; Nel's words finally sank in.

"Board members?" he raised a finely shaped brow.

"Yes, Mr. Kurosaki. Now, I have noticed that you have been slacking off and giving me most of work early this morning…" the green haired woman placed a stack of files in front of him, banging it on the desk. "Documents that need your approval, refusal and those that needs to be improved and edited." She smiled, her eyes glistening with mischief.

To her surprise, the orange haired man nodded, picked up a pen and opened the first file. Nelliel let her mouth hang open for a minute before walking out.

"Buzz me when you need anything, sir." She said before stepping out.

"I will."

XXXX

The days passed in a blur. Everything had been so hectic with the preparations for the competition that Rukia barely had time to do anything else –like calling the cops on a certain orange haired man. That incident still hadn't slipped her mind. She was going to find one way or another to make him pay for that insult.

She stared out of the window, her surroundings passing in a blur as they drove to the airport. There was only a week left for the competition. Rukia could feel the excitement bubbling within her to be on a stage after one long year. Kurosaki Opera had won in this specific competition in the last two years. And if they win this time too –three times in a row –Kurosaki Opera will be able to participate in the world competitions where they will have to travel all the way to America, maybe Australia too. And she as hell wasn't going to let this opportunity slip.

"Someone looks happy." The raven haired woman turned to her right and smiled.

"Of course I am, grandfather."

Ginrei Kuchiki laughed heartily.

"Good luck, Rukia." She turned to the driver's seat when a new voice spoke up.

"Thank you, brother."

Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't a person of words. So that coming from him made her extremely happy. Knowing that he was expecting her to be the winner, she felt even more confident, the determination for the trophy increased tenfold.

The remaining minutes passed with different sorts of conversations. Rukia would laugh loudly and her grandfather will chuckle while Byakuya voiced his thoughts every now and then.

When they reached the airport, Rukia waved goodbye to her family and they watched her go inside.

"Rukia-chan! Oh my gosh!" a black haired woman wearing spectacles rushed towards her. Her light blue eyes –with a hint of violet –sparkling. "We're actually going to Hong Kong!" she took her arms, jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes we are, Nanao." Rukia laughed watching her excited friend.

The rest of the team was as excited as they both were. Though China was a country she had gone on several occasions, she was still excited and eager. Because the reason she was going this time was entirely different.

XXXX

"Say, Rukia-chan, which tutu would you chose? Both of them looks absolutely adorable to me." A busty blonde hollered into her waiting room.

Rukia turned, wearing only a robe and examined the tutus her makeup artist had brought. One was pink strapless pancake tutu with golden design around the bodice and hem. The other one was sky sky-blue bell tutu with off shoulder sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. There were silver ornaments on the bodice and waistband which glistened under the lights.

"This one, Rangiku." Rukia pointed to the bell tutu that looked more appealing than the pink pancake one.

"Alright! Let's get you done."

Rangiku Matsumoto, her makeup artist and costume manager clasped her hands excitedly, placing her hands on the ballet dancer's shoulders, making her sit in front of the large dressing table. There were a number of brushes, eye shadow palettes, lipsticks, glosses, eyeliners, different shades of foundations and every other sort of makeup that was available in the market spread before her.

Rangiku toned her face and neck with foundation and powder that made her already pale skin turn white. Makeup for ballet performances had always been very extreme and it was no surprise to her when the makeup artist applied shining silver eye shadow on her outer lid down to the middle lid where she changed to sky-blue on the inner lid and inner corner of her eyes. The blonde applied grey eye shadow with a mixture of shining black and dark blue on the outer corner of her eyes and a little bit of silver on her lower lash line. Rangiku then applied a tint of pastel pink on her cheeks after applying dark mascara to her long lashes, that made her face look younger than she already was and livelier. She proceeded to her lips and applied a long-lasting blood red lipstick.

"Ta-da!" the woman exclaimed after she was done.

Rukia opened her eyes to look at herself and was amazed at her perfect, flawless handiwork. Rangiku had been her makeup artist and costume manager since she first debuted and every time she finished her work, she always managed to render Rukia speechless.

There was a knock on the door and both women turned to look at the assistant who poked his head in.

"We start in thirty minutes." He informed with a smile and shut the door.

"Time for the dress." Rangiku chirped and pushed Rukia behind the changing screen.

She put on her white, sheer pantyhose on and wore the dress over her head. It fit her form perfectly, bringing out the curves of her body. Rangiku came and adjusted the tutu from behind and fastened the ties into a bow at the small of her back.

They went back to the table where the blonde carried on with styling her hair. Straightening Rukia's dark locks Rangiku pulled her hair into a high, tight bun, wrapping a white ribbon over the hair band. She brushed her bangs and pulled it back with a blue headband that acted as a crown, silver ornaments decorating it with an oval shaped sapphire in the middle.

"All done!" the busty woman clapped her hands gleefully. "All you have to do is now conquer that stage and grab what belongs to you." She squeezed her bare shoulders, handing her the white pointe shoes.

"Good luck, Rukia-chan!" Rangiku gave a thumb up, followed by a wink.

"Thank you, Rangiku." Rukia smiled at her.

There was another knock on the door.

"You're on in five minutes." The same assistant of Kurosaki Opera informed.

Brushing her tutu, Rukia walked out of the door, Rangiku following close behind. By the time she was at the backstage, standing behind the curtains, the prologue was already underway. She had to agree that Riruka posing as Carabosse –the evil witch – was pretty good and entertaining to watch. So much for arguing with Senjumaru that she won't play the evil witch. She couldn't help but chuckle.

Kurosaki Opera was the last to perform and the audience looked every bit excited, enthusiastic and thrilled with the new display of classical ballet.

Rukia watched as the play turned into the ball of Princess Aurora's sixteenth birthday where she makes her appearance in the first act. The time when the four suitors came into view, she danced onto the stage.

The spotlight turned on her. She heard gasps, murmurs, whistles and claps.

Rukia danced. With every bit of confidence and determination to win the competition.

After all, her goal was to be the _prima ballerina assoluta._

The absolute number one ballerina in the world.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? I hope this chapter was to your expectations :D**

 **Please pretty pretty please forgive me for the many mistakes that are in this chapter –you already know why, right :P**

 **Anyway, please read and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions.**

 **Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ _Edited_ ]**

* * *

Winter heart

Chapter 3

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki sat behind his desk. A scowled marring his face as he stared at his smartphone screen. Ichigo tilted his head as he raked his memory; trying to remember where he had seen the person he was staring at.

The orange haired CEO scrolled up, going back to read the headline of the news:

 _Ice butterfly conquers yet again: Kurosaki Opera takes a ladder up_

Then back to the picture of the best ballet dancer employed by him. He couldn't deny that she was downright gorgeous in an elegant ballet posture –she was utterly beautiful, no questions there. He just couldn't help but stare at her. Gaze downcast with red-clad lips slightly parted, back straight but body bent slightly to the right with one arm raised over her head and the other crossing her chest, back of the palm touching her left cheek and feet in what ballet dancers call the fifth position.

The woman looked like a doll in a dress made out of ice.

But why does she look so familiar?

Of course he had seen a lot of ballet dancers but he hadn't seen this specific ice butterfly or so they called around the premises within the last three months he had been the CEO. Ichigo rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying hard to remember where he had seen the woman on his display.

If she is one his employees, then he could call her to his office and stare directly at her, right? But the team was still in Hong Kong –probably on a flight back.

Would that be too rude?

Yup, that'd be rude. And what if she gets the wrong idea?

"Ichigo?" he looked up his secretary, arms folded across her chest.

"Hm?" he asked, raising eyebrows in an innocent manner.

"What are you staring at? I have been calling your for over ten seconds." The green haired woman narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips and a foot tapping on the dark wood floor with a manila folder and a tablet in her hands.

"Who's this?" he turned the display of his smartphone at her casually.

Nelliel's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Oh my sweet dear Kuchiki-san!" her eyes glistened –from what he didn't know –as she snatched the device from him.

"Kuchiki?" his mind was more occupied to notice that his phone was missing.

Nelliel hummed in agreement.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing in the whole world?" the young secretary cupped one cheek as she gazed at the picture dreamily.

Ichigo stared blankly at the squealing woman.

"Why is she dubbed as Ice Butterfly?" he asked leaning back in his chair, hoping she'd stop being an overly-obsessed fan girl.

"Because Kuchiki-san refuses proposals quite coldly –that's why ice, ya know, she could be very cold if she wanted to. And butterfly is because how she dances. Like the most elegant being. Fluttering like a butterfly."

Ichigo scowled, staring at the woman who suddenly began fluttering her hands in the air –dramatic effects, perhaps?

"Whatever, Nel. Why are you here?"

"Huh?" she looked confused for a minute before breaking into an oversized grin. "To discuss about your birthday party and the celebration party for winning the competition."

"My birthday party?" the orange haired CEO asked, a hint of confusion in his voice. "Who says I'm going to celebrate my birthday party?"

"The chairman, of course."

"Old man?"

Nelliel nodded.

"I got a call from the headquarters informing that both celebrations will be held at the Kuchiki cruise ship –the chairman has rented it previously. Will be leaving the port right the day before your birthday. The chairman's secretary also said that it'd be a nowhere voyage of one night two days."

"Nowhere trip as in not stopping at any port?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms.

"No. Also the ship's capacity is two thousand people and there are thousand five hundred guests." The secretary informed, scrolling through the Tablet in her hands.

"That many?" Ichigo raised an elegant brow.

"Yes. Two celebrations, remember?" Nelliel placed his phone back on the desk along with the manila envelope she was holding. "This was faxed a little while ago from your father. Anymore questions, Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, why Kuchiki cruise ship? It's freaking expensive."

"The Kuchiki granddaughter is our ballerina, if you have forgotten." Nelliel replied as if he was stupid.

"Oh."

"Besides, because of her we got a pretty good amount off and a lovely discount too." she shrugged.

"I see."

Nel bowed slightly and left the office.

Ichigo opened the envelope, eager to see its contents. But when he did, the infamous scowl returned at full force.

 _My dear son,_

 _I am so glad we won. You made me proud._

 _Your loving father._

The hell was wrong with that old man?

XXXX

Rukia watched as clouds passed in wisps of smoke as the plane flew through, albeit shaking every now and then. She couldn't stop the smile that seemed to be permanent on her face since the judges announced the winner. She had jumped right then and there, twirling and hugging Nanao and other co-dancers. It was such happy news and an automatic ticket to international competitions.

What's best was, their main ballet instructor had praised them, said that she was impressed by her own mouth. There even was a smile on her face which nobody had ever seen before –some, like Yumichika, Mizuiro and Keigo panicked seeing that.

Yesterday was the best day of her life. Her dream to be the Prima Ballerina Assoluta was only a mere distance away. She could see it. She could see how close she is to her dream. How she will try her best to be the best. To shine the brightest. And nothing will stop her from achieving that dream.

Ballet was a dangerous dance. One misstep could leave her with a couple of broken bones. But Rukia wasn't careless. She was always very composed and careful –combative even, over things she believed to be right.

The moment she was out of the arrival gates, the black suits of her brother and his secretary was the first thing she noticed. Grinning widely, she pulled her mini suitcase behind her.

"Congratulations, Rukia." Byakuya leaned forward to give a quick hug to her.

"Thank you, brother." She couldn't help the wide smile on her face from breaking into a much wider one if that was even possible.

"You sure did look like an ice-cube last night." Byakuya's secretary chided, sending a smirk.

"Why thank you Renji." Rukia walked over to him and pulled on his red ponytail, hard enough to make his head jerk down.

He winced, rubbing his head and glared at her. Rukia stuck her tongue out.

"Grandfather is waiting for you at home, Rukia." Byakuya's stern voice stopped their childish antics.

Renji opened the door for her while Byakuya walked over to the other side. Renji quickly stepped inside the driver's seat after putting Rukia's suitcase in the trunk.

The drive back to Karakura district was long but not boring. Renji made up for the silence that tried to take over them. Sometimes they'd bicker and Byakuya would step in if they were getting too loud, saying that they were disrupting his work and goes right back to the Tablet in his hands.

She had known Renji from when she had first moved in to the Kuchiki estate. He had been a scholar the Kuchiki family sponsored. Though he could be dimwitted sometimes, Renji was a person who was loyal and used what was given to him in the best way possible –either be it an opportunity or a gift. After college, he had insisted that he'd work in the Kuchiki Enterprises; hence her brother had hired him as his secretary –being able to trust him wholly being the top reason.

"Congratulations my dear." The voice of her grandfather startled her.

When did they get home and when did she step out of the car?

"I did well?" quickly regaining her composure, she walked over to the Kuchiki patriarch with a grin.

"You did better than well." he gave a chaste kiss to her forehead. "You were the best." He looked at her straight in the eye, holding her face in his large and calloused hands. "Hisana will be proud."

Rukia's eyes softened. What would her sister do if she had been alive? What would she say?

XXXX

Ichigo gaped at the guest list in his hands. There were people whom he didn't know existed, his father's friends Nel said. Employees of Kurosaki Opera, his friends, family and their friends were all on the list. He really needed to see that cruise ship now. His jaw slacked even more when he read the facilities the ship provides. And that was when he decided to go for the internet.

He knew the Kuchikis were rich. He had seen their extravagant hotels, malls, apartment buildings and many more others. There was one anniversary party of Kurosaki Enterprises held in one of their hotels and it surpassed extravagance. It was beyond perfection but this cruise ship was even more luxurious than anything he'd ever seen.

Ichigo laughed. They Kuchikis were tycoon beasts. And to think that he had employed one, where were the rumors? The gossips? He was into social media but how come he never heard anything like the Kurosakis leeching the Kuchikis off? Taking advantage of the country's richest family?

He seriously had a lot to learn. Like the relationships, ties and connections of his family.

Anyway, he will see the most beautiful cruise ship or so everyone seems to be saying, tomorrow.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime walked into the office, without knocking.

Her gaze never left the orange haired man leaning beside his desk, face buried in his phone. Her black pumps clicked on the wooden floor as she walked over to the one person she admired most. He might be oblivious to her feelings for him but she had every intention of making him realize how she feels for him.

Very soon, actually.

Orihime believed that she had waited enough. From the first year of high school and up until now. When she talked about why he wasn't interested in a romantic relationship, he had said that it wasn't time and he hadn't met the perfect one for him yet.

She had tried, still trying, to be the perfect woman he desired. But never once had he looked at her as more than a companion, more than a family friend, more than a schoolmate.

And then, when it was time for college, he left the country –leaving her hopeless about ever confessing to him. But the hope returned when he still remained in contact with her. So she waited. She waited until he returned. And it's been three months since then but she still couldn't bring herself to tell him how much she loved him.

It had been just fondness, a sort of like at first. He was always the kind person, worrying over others and helping anyone he could. But Orihime knew that, that fondness, the like had turned into something deeper and brighter.

Yes, Inoue Orihime loved Ichigo Kurosaki.

"'Sup Inoue?" he looked up at her briefly before going back to his mobile.

"Nothing much. I finished all the preparations for the celebrations. All the invitations are out." Every word she uttered was a step closer to the orange haired man.

Ichigo hummed in response, Orihime's heel coming in his line of vision.

"What are you doing?" she peeked down at the device in his hand and saw him playing a game.

Before either of them could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Orihime took a couple of steps away from the CEO.

"Come in." Ichigo answered without looking up.

"You called for me, sir?" a feminine voice other than his secretary's came, followed by the sound of the door closing.

It was still…familiar.

Stopping his game he looked up to see shocked violets that looked awfully familiar. And Ichigo knew he was in the same state as her because the moment their eyes met….

"Midget?"

"Carrot-top?"

Orihime looked between them, confused.

Rukia had heard that the previous CEO had been dismissed because the son of the chairperson of Kurosaki Enterprises was coming back. But _he_ was the new CEO? The guy who ran into her car like a blind cat?

And what did she call him just a while ago.

 _Sir?_

She provided herself the answer, eyebrow twitching. She will never get to live this day down.

A mixture of emotions passed on Ichigo's face. _She_ was the best ballerina in the country. That rude little woman who was hell bent on taking him to the police station? And she had been employed here, in his company all this time? No wonder that picture on the news looked so familiar.

He narrowed his eyes and chuckled darkly, mentally. She had called him _sir_. Ichigo wanted to whistle and do some sort of jig but his dignity and pride would be on the line if he did that. He was supposed to be professional, not childish.

"Why did you call me?" he could see that she was trying her best to be polite with another person in the room but he could see her clenched fists.

Ichigo smirked.

"Inoue. A moment please?"

The auburn haired woman was still in a daze about what happened but still heeded his words and stepped out, giving him a light bow.

"Have a seat." Ichigo pointed to the two couches and one armchair in between them on the left side of his office.

Without a word, Rukia walked over to the beige couch and took a seat, crossing her legs.

"This is unexpected." Ichigo could barely keep the smirk off of his face.

He felt confident being the authoritative person. He wanted to laugh at the miserable woman. She had to do exactly what he says. He wanted to laugh like a maniac but settled with a huge grin.

"Tell me something I don't know." she crossed her arms, looking out of the floor-to-ceiling length windows that overlooked the city up ahead with narrowed eyes.

"Are you going to call the cops on me?" the young man asked with mock hesitance and Rukia knew it.

She clenched her jaws hard before turning her head to face him, a sweet smile adorning her pretty face.

"No, Mr. Kurosaki. I don't want to do that to my boss. What if I lose my job?" Rukia asked softly, shrugging.

"Yes. Losing your job would be bad." Ichigo nodded, feigning sympathy. "After all, you _are_ a very passionate ballerina." He leaned forward in the lone armchair, elbows on his knees.

Her face hardened and Ichigo swallowed.

"Of course. Your company will fail without me." She stated carelessly, her face void of emotion.

Ichigo could see now why she was called the _Ice_ butterfly. The woman had a heart that could freeze hell over.

Woman-bastard.

"Fitting." He couldn't take his eyes off of her though.

No matter what expression she wore, Rukia still managed to look beautiful. He watched as she clenched her jaws and biting down her gloss-clad lips trying to suppress the anger. Her arms were still folded across her chest, slightly ruffling the muted yellow, short sleeved chiffon top she wore –the white jacket with pink lines on the shoulders were unbuttoned giving him the view of the low neckline. The high-waisted, cobalt blue pleated mini skirt rode up, showing her slender, shapely and long legs.

"What's fitting ?" light eyeliner covered eyes glared hard at him.

"Ice butterfly fits you."

Rukia snorted in a very un-ladylike manner.

"Carrot-top fits you better." He should have known she'd come up with a retort like that.

Someday, he will sew those lips of hers shut.

Hm, that doesn't sound very bad.

"Perhaps I should tell the press to dub you as 'midget'." He suggested, leaning back comfortably in the chair.

The tip of her pink platform heels met his shin.

Ichigo bit his lower lip trying to refrain from shouting out loud but a groan managed to escape.

"I am your freaking _boss_." The orange haired man managed to hiss out, the pain still coursing down his shin. Damn, she can kick hard.

"And that gives you the right to insult me?" the raven hared ballet dancer asked, unfazed by the pain her employer was going through.

"You're such a…such a…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Bitch?" she suggested.

"Yes!" he nearly screamed.

"I get that a lot." She shrugged carelessly, checking her phone before putting it back into her white clutch. "If the reason you called me was to insult me, I will be taking my leave, _sir_." Rukia stood up and turned to leave.

Before he knew it, Ichigo's hand flew to hers, grasping her wrist.

Her wavy, low ponytail fluttered about as she turned to glare at him.

Ichigo merely shrugged.

"I haven't dismissed you yet."

"You better make it quick, Kurosaki. I don't have the entire day." She twisted her hand out of his grasp.

"It's about the celebration." His voice turned serious and Rukia knew he was being professional. She took the seat she was in seconds ago and silently urged him to go on.

"I need you to do a certain performance for the guests."

"Ballet?" she asked, interested in conversing with him for the first time.

"No." he walked over to his desk and grabbed a folder and sat back again. "Your profile says you're a piano major."

Rukia raised an eyebrow.

XXXX

It was six in the morning. The day before his birthday. And it was a Saturday. He might as well sleep longer. There were no immediate matters that needed his assistance. But sleep jumped right out of the window the moment he stopped in the parking area by the seaport.

Ichigo watched in awe at the huge, no, monstrous ship that was anchored before him. He took his sunglasses off and squinted against the sun to take a better look at the pristine white ship with tinted black windows.

He could not wait to explore more.

"Big bro!" a high pitched shout shook him out of a deep reverie.

He turned around to see Yuzu, in a plain yellow mini-sundress waving at him. He waved once before walking over to his family with his suitcase.

He helped his father with their luggage. Not long after they were settled on the asphalt ground, a man in a full white uniform came and put them on a cart, promising to take them to their suites.

"The ships look so majestic." Masaki's eyes glistened under the hazel hat she wore.

"Right!" Yuzu agreed enthusiastically while Karin just stared, hands shoved into the shorts she was wearing, the baseball cap worn backwards.

Ichigo looked around to see minimal amount of people so far.

"Orihime-chan!" his mother exclaimed, running past him, brushing against his shoulder.

He turned around to see Inoue Orihime and Inoue Sora, her brother walking towards them, their luggage already being boarded.

"Good morning, Masaki-san." Orihime greeted with a bright smile. "Good morning Kurosaki-kun, Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan."

"Morning." Ichigo and Karin chorused with a scowl while Yuzu greeted just as enthusiastically as Orihime.

Their loud conversations fell deaf on his ears as he watched an elegant woman climb out of a sleek black car wearing a pair of sky blue shorts and a red camisole with a long-sleeved lace top over it. Her violet eyes were covered in a pair of white framed sunglasses as she watched her family ship.

When Rukia Kuchiki turned his way, Ichigo quickly looked away.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her holding an old man's arm as they walked towards them, followed by a dark haired man and a redhead.

"Good morning Kuchiki-san." His father's loud voice nearly busted his eardrums, compelling the scowl on his face to deepen.

"Ah, good morning to you too, Isshin." Ginrei replied back. "Let's get on board, shall we?"

XXXX

By the time it was nine, the huge ship was leaving port. Ichigo sat on one of the many tables on the top deck, having breakfast with his family and additional two members.

"It feels so peaceful now that the competition is over." Orihime sighed in content, stray strands waving in the air. "And even more peaceful because we won."

There were hums of agreement and Ichigo nodded. She was right. It felt like a huge load had been lifted off his shoulders with the competition now out of the way. The nagging of the board had decreased rapidly and other arguments on whether or not to kick him out barely came up. The conversations went on in different directions but Ichigo remained silent.

He was sipping from the glass of water after he finished his meal when the sudden turn of conversation made him choke.

"I hope Ichigo does not remain a bachelor for long." Masaki sighed dejectedly.

"Now, now dear, I have a feeling Ichigo already likes someone." Isshin was quick to cheer her up.

"Is that so?" Ichigo watched his mother's hopeful eyes widen.

"No." he deadpanned.

Masaki dropped her shoulders.

"At this rate, big bro is going to die as a maiden." Yuzu joined in, her eyes wide in pure innocence.

Ichigo only crossed his arms in response and mumbled. "How in the world am I maiden when I'm not even a woman?"

The occupants of the table laughed.

"Say…" Masaki began in a whining tone. "If you ever find someone, I hope she is like Orihime-chan here." She sent an apologetic look to the said woman before sitting upright. "Wait." She raised both her hands and everyone at the table looked at her.

"Orihime, _you_ can date Ichigo." The Kurosaki matriarch narrowed her eyes in excitement. "So you…" she pointed to her son. "…don't have to find someone _like_ Orihime-chan." She then pointed to the now blushing Orihime.

"Mom." Ichigo groaned. "We're just friends."

Orihime felt a pang of hurt and disappointment wash over her. But she didn't let it show.

"I always knew you had a thing for her." Yuzu said suspiciously, her eyes locking with Ichigo's.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Isshin exclaimed, eyes shining. "I would love to have Orihime-chan as my daughter-in-law."

Ichigo resisted the urge to kick his face.

The conversation regarding his relationship with Orihime went on until Yuzu gasped loudly.

"It's Rukia Kuchiki." She said in a hushed tone and everybody turned to look at where the youngest Kurosaki had her gaze locked.

Ichigo turned his head to see the ballet dancer sit behind a table, another table's distance away from them. She crossed her legs, gaze locked on her smartphone. A waiter came and poured her a cup of hot chocolate and she smiled at him out of courtesy –though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

The raven haired woman turned her face to look at them –she must have felt a lot of eyes on her –and Ichigo quickly turned his head away. From the corner of his eye, he saw Karin, still looking at the ballerina.

With a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Ichigo scowled.

Karin wasn't someone who was interested in ballet –not that he was aware of. She had always shown her interest in baseball, soccer and video games. Karin was the tomboy in the family.

Then what was that in her eyes –vaguely there though.

It was almost like she was watching Rukia with admiration.

"She's such a beauty, isn't she?" Masaki asked heaving a dreamy sigh.

"She is."

None of them denied. Not even Ichigo.

XXXX

Rukia was taking a walk through the ship. Everybody seemed to be enjoying the nowhere voyage and she was happy for them. People were stacked in the bar, the pool out on the top of the ship while some remained under the sun with the summer breeze flying all around them. Some were playing basketball in the court and others at the casino while some were busy with billiards and ping pong. Some teenagers occupied the cinema and theater. Old people like her grandfather and brother –not old, but still –were stowed away in the large library –where she went after breakfast. Some celebrities were busy at the fitness center too. There were a couple of men and women at the spar and sauna –a separate one for both genders – while their kids –and other's –played in the indoor swimming pool where there were water slides. She even spotted Renji at the mini golf course and she was sure he had no idea how to even hold a golf club.

Rukia took another staircase up, where her favorite area was. Opening a navy blue door, she was glad it was empty. The people present here must not like her hobby very much.

Her eyes glistened as she roamed them over the rock climbing walls. Pulling her sandals off, she stepped on the soft mattress, reaching for the colorful rocks attached to the wall. Climbing high places had always been something she liked to do since she was a kid. Of course, ballet comes first. It was her dream after all. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have any interest or passion for anything else.

If she could, if she got time, then she would very much like to climb the many mountains all over the country. But ballet takes all her time. She knew it when she first began her training at the age of nine, though, back then it was only simple basics. It was times like these, after a competition, she get to do things that makes her happy.

When her sister was still alive, they'd always climb the high trees in their hometown by the countryside. They'd race to the top and watch the faraway cities from there. They imagined how the people in the upper society were living and make up stories on the birds' lives were as they flew above them. They'd laugh at their silly stories and jokes and race back down.

But now, only the memories remained. It still hurt her. Even though it's been six years, she felt like her sister only died yesterday. But sometimes when the practice begins to get to her, she feel like her sister was waiting at home and she should hurry only to disappoint herself when she return back to an empty room.

Silence and her pictures were what greet her.

Rukia barely remembered anything when her parents passed away. The only possession they left behind was a piano. Their mother had been a pianist though not famous. She taught kids how to play in her own institution. But that place was forced to close down with her passing. And Hisana didn't have the heart to throw something that was so treasured by their mother.

So, she began to play. And she'd tell her how their parents looked like and how much they loved them. She'd play a sweet melody for her every night. Until her eyes drooped close. That was how Rukia learned to play the instrument. And when her only blood relative passed away, she decided to get a major in piano. It wasn't that hard. She had years of experience and she could play it like a pro even when she was younger.

But with her death, the world that was so full of life, so evergreen and so bright turned dull, lifeless and colorless. Her world turned grey. She knew her adoptive family loved her. Her grandfather sure did. Even Byakuya did, in his own way. But still, that doesn't fill the gap Hisana left in her heart.

No matter how colorful clothes she wore, how colorful gardens and floras she saw, in her eyes, they were all dull and withering away. No matter how blue the sky looked, dark clouds still managed to empower it.

Her death was like the coldest winter, freezing her with a single breeze. Like she was all alone in a sunless, withering garden.

No matter how much she tried to scatter the beautiful colors into her dim world, they fade away in an instant. Disappears to only god knows where.

The raven haired ballerina reached for the next stone but her fingers only grasped air. She looked up and then down.

Rukia sighed.

She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't know she had made it to the top. Carefully removing her hand, she grabbed onto a lower stone, beginning the quest down.

Rukia climbed to the top again and again, until her limbs trembled, body soaked in sweat and breathing labored.

She lay on the dark blue mattress, trying to catch her breath.

A bath would be nice right now. She still had to give a final practice for the special performance tonight. Not like she would need to practice anymore but it was better to be safe than sorry, right?

XXXX

Ichigo cleared his throat for the umpteenth time since the sunset. He was trying to find the right tone to read the speech Nel had prepared –the CEO needs to show his gratitude, she said. He had already learned it by heart but the orange haired man had no idea how to express the feels. Should he smile? Or a smirk would do? Nah, that'd be too informal. How about a scowl? He can do it best.

He dropped his arms to his sides, holding the paper for so long had formed an annoying pain in his shoulders.

Ichigo's eyes darted to the clock on the wall of his suite. There were only fifteen minutes left for the celebration to start. With another sigh, the orange haired CEO pulled his bathrobe off and grabbed the black tuxedo on his bed. Quickly changing and running a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to tame it, the young Kurosaki stepped out of the door after spraying a bit of perfume that Yuzu had said paralyzed women. He walked down the hallway of the VIP section and stopped in front of the last door, at the end of the hallway. He raised his hand to knock but instead, his knuckles were met with Isshin Kurosaki's forehead.

"Is this any way to greet your father?" the elder man asked, feigning hurt.

Ichigo scowled at his over dramatic expression. When he looked behind him though, a smile broke on his face.

"What pleasure do I owe meeting this beautiful lady?" he grabbed Masaki's hand and gave a peck on her knuckles.

"Oh you're making me blush." The Kurosaki matriarch smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Excuse me. We're ladies too you know, bro?" Yuzu whined.

Ichigo turned to his sisters. Yuzu was wearing a black princess dress that ended to her knees, her hair lying on her shoulders in waves, hands on her hips with a pout on her pink lips. Karin wore a black, sleeveless lace dress that ended a little above her knees. He wasn't sure he should allow her to wear something that was so tight all her curves she loved to hide were visible. Her feet were clad in a pair of red heels with matching lipstick. Her hair was a bun on top of her head.

And she looked rather uncomfortable, with a scowl similar to his and hands folded across her chest. She looked very beautiful in dresses but Ichigo had no idea why she was so keen on wearing boyish clothes.

"Well." Ichigo grinned at the twins. "What else can I say except that the women I love are rather beautiful?"

"I know you don't mean that."

"Thanks!"

The twins' replies are always so similar.

Feel his sarcasm?

Leaning on the door frame, Isshin cleared his throat, watching his family interact. A betrayed expression sported his face.

"Oh darling." Masaki fell for it and gave a peck on his cheek.

Isshin grinned.

Yuzu blushed.

Karin and Ichigo scowled.

XXXX

The banter between Ichigo and his father went on, sometimes Karin joining in. His mother and Yuzu tried to stop but their efforts were in vain. The family was walking downstairs where the ballroom was. And that ballroom consisted of an entire floor of the ship. All the others were also headed down to that very room, dressed in formal evening wear and looking their best.

"Just shut up goat-chin!" Ichigo hissed and Masaki gasped, showing her disappointment.

"I'm serious, son." His voice didn't sound serious at all. "You will be turning twenty-six tomorrow and I am in dire need of grandbaby."

Ichigo stepped on his foot _accidently_ when his voice began to rise in volume.

"You better show me my third daughter, Ichigo." Isshin continued like nothing happened. "Or I'll see to it that you find someone tonight!" he pointed a finger at him, poking him in the nose.

He was about to retort back when a familiar sweet voice interrupted.

"Mr. Kurosaki?" he turned to see Nelliel in a beautiful purple evening wear, her hair in a messy up-do. "Your speech will start in five minutes."

Ichigo nodded and followed his green haired secretary to a podium placed in one corner of the large room.

The room was bright, with the monstrous chandelier overhead illuminating everything in the room. But when Kurosaki Ichigo took the two stairs up to the little stage, the lights turned off. There some gasps when the lights were turned off so suddenly but the majority seemed to be excited that the party was finally starting.

When the spotlight was on him only, Ichigo cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for joining the Kurosaki Enterprises in this nowhere voyage. Everyone must be pretty busy, I guess." He chuckled nervously and some joined him, denying modestly. "Thank you again for taking time out of your busy schedules to join us on this celebration."

He paused for a second.

"I'm sure everyone here is aware of Kurosaki Opera's latest achievement and I'm much honored to say that we won the East Asia Ballet Competition this year as well. Courtesy of our very talented dancers and hard work of their trainers. Hence, giving us, Kurosaki Opera, to perform in international levels."

Claps echoed throughout the room. During the pause, Nel brought him a glass of champagne.

"This achievement is a privilege not only for us but to the whole country as well."

"So, ladies and gentlemen, cheers to the success of Kurosaki Opera and to the many more accomplishments henceforth." The orange haired CEO lifted his glass with a light smile on his face.

"Cheers." The occupants raised their own glasses.

The spotlight on him turned off, moving on to the end of the stage where an ebony piano was placed. The crowd watched in anticipation. Ichigo nodded his head at Nelliel who disappeared behind a curtain.

And then, the crowd gasped when Rukia Kuchiki stepped on stage in all her glory.

She sat on the piano bench but smiled at the audience before her fingers brushed against the keyboard before beginning to play. The soft tune echoed throughout the room, her fingers moving gracefully and swiftly. The melancholy smile wasn't something she wanted to sport. But when playing the tunes her sister played for her, she just couldn't help it.

Ichigo watched her from a side. When doing something Rukia was passionate about, no professional could be better than her. And no matter what, she always tried her best.

Though he'd never admit it, Ichigo thought that she was the most beautiful person in the ship right now. She wore a grey, lace tea length evening dress –with satin running from her chest to her upper thighs with the rest of her skin seen underneath the lace. The quarter sleeve was tight-fit on her arms and the O neckline of the dress accentuated the curve of her slender neck. Her ebony hair was styled into a crown with the bangs parted and lying on either side of her face. When she looked up, he saw a glimpse of her cat-eye makeup making her violet eyes stand out more. The smile on her dark red-clad lips sort of bothered him. It was like she was reminiscing about something. And that something seemed to hurt her.

He didn't know how, but he could tell that so many emotions were whirling within her beautiful eyes though her face remained impassive. He could tell that she was struggling. But why?

Wasn't she the heiress of the Kuchiki Empire? What was there for her to worry about?

He watched as she –very secretly –pulled her stiletto-heeled sandals with a black strap around the ankle, off and pushed it gently so that it lay by the bench, concealed from the audience as her bare feet touched the pedals once again.

He watched as her fingers worked swiftly on the keyboard.

He watched as she played the most beautiful piece of music he ever heard. It soothed him, sending him into some sort of trance, another universe where there were no worries, no stress, no company to watch over and no people's lives depending on him.

He watched as she finished with a gentle touch. He watched as she stood up, gave a light bow to the audience with a smile that didn't reach her eyes –out of courtesy like earlier that day.

He watched as the spotlight turned back to the mike stand, turning off before the chandelier above lit up.

He watched Rukia leave the room when everyone else continued on.

An unknown force that came out of nowhere compelled him to go after her.

XXXX

Rukia's bare feet touched the wood that had become cold after nightfall as she stepped on the back deck of the ship. There were a lot of lamp posts on the railing but only a few were lit, making the place dim. But the full moon overhead illuminated things the bulbs failed. Her bangs fluttered in the strong wind as she walked over to the railing, touching the cold metal slowly. She watched the faraway lights from the cities and sighed softly.

Playing her sister's chords brought back memories that hurt to think about but at the same it felt nice. Nice because the music let her know that there _once_ was a sister who loved her dearly whom she loved back equally –maybe more considering that she was the only family she had growing up with.

Rukia bent down to put her stiletto-heeled sandals on. Standing upright again, the raven haired woman clutched the lilac satin cloth she had used to cover her, tighter. But when a strong breeze brushed past her, it flew up away, getting stuck on the nearby lamp post.

Rukia groaned.

She rubbed her arms, already missing the warmth it provided. Determined to get it back, she planted one foot on one of the metal pipe that formed the railing, kicking it twice to see if it held her weight. One hand holding on to the top pipe, she reached the other hand to grab the fluttering cloth that tried to fly away.

"Are you trying to play titanic?"

A deep baritone voice echoed in the silence–minus the breeze and the waters crashing against the ship –startling her.

A gasp escaped her lips as her body lost balance and stumbled backwards.

Rukia shut her eyes close. This'd be the end. When she falls like a trunk chucked from a tree, her legs or arms will get broken and then she'll never be able to do ballet again and then she'll remain miserable for the rest of her life and die an old wrinkled lady who failed to achieve her dream because she was a klutz trying to get the cloth that was away from her reach when she could just go back and grab a coat or something from her room and come back here to see the lights, moon and have the best moment of solace in her entire life under the stars.

But the fall never came.

Huh?

Her possibility-train stopped short when she comprehended that she never heard a thud and there was no pain. She didn't feel anything.

Then, a spicy cologne with a hint of mint invaded her nostrils. Then, she noticed the strong arms around her waist, holding her firmly on the ground, upright.

She turned in the man's arms and came face to face with the one person she despised with every fiber of her being.

The orange hair, waving in the wind, auburn eyes that showed the tiniest hint worry –over what, she didn't know –the straight and thin nose, thin but shapely lips drawn into a firm line and the sharp jawline. She could see now why girls were so hell bent on being Mrs. Kurosaki.

Ichigo Kurosaki just rescued her? Her arch nemesis just did?

Then why does her heart feel like it's trying to leap out of her chest?

* * *

 **A/N: A quick update, eh? Well, I felt guilty for posting chapter 2 so late so I thought that I'll give you this chap sooner (I hope this made it up for the huge gap)**

 **Thank you minna-san for your reviews follow and favorites. Make sure to keep 'em coming ok!**

 **Next chapter is happy birthday Ichigo ^^**

 **Please read and review!**

 **And a huge gomen for the mistakes. I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta either. So go easy on me, ne?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello minna-san ^^ I'm back! Gomen for the late update. I had some issues (lazy one of 'em. Haha)**

 **Anyway, thank you for the follows favorites and reviews! I loved it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[Edited]**

* * *

Winter heart

Chapter –4

* * *

Karin Kurosaki always knew she wasn't the dress material. Dresses, heels and makeups weren't for her. The clothing she wore felt suffocating and the heels were killing her feet. Though the makeup was only a small amount, she still felt like it was overdone –courtesy of Yuzu. Excusing herself from her family, the black haired teenager walked over to the large spiral staircase and up, to the balcony she had spotted earlier.

But before she could step out of the crowded hallway, her feet stumbled on something and she went face first to the ground. A panicked gasp escaped her mouth as she watched the ground come closer and closer and then…stopped.

Karin felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Quickly regaining her composure she turned around. The raven haired girl was met with the turquoise eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Are you ok?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice, letting go of her.

Karin tucked a stray hair behind her ear, unable to tear her gaze off of the alluring young man in front of her. He looked so damn handsome in a black tux with the jacket unbuttoned.

"I guess so. Thank you." She bowed a little, hiding the pink on her cheeks that surely wasn't makeup.

"You should be more careful, Karin-chan." A feminine voice spoke and Karin looked up.

She saw another girl of her age, with short black hair in a mini white dress that clung onto her body like a second skin. It was revealing but chic and classy at the same time.

She was very beautiful. And she was holding Toshiro's arm. A pang of disappointment filled her.

"This is Momo Hinamori." Toshiro introduced.

The disappointment Karin felt wasn't lost on him. But he couldn't tell why, though.

The moment Karin opened her mouth to introduce herself, Momo jumped.

"I already know you. Shiro-chan told me about you."

Karin smiled, albeit uncomfortably. Toshiro was quick to pick up on it.

"We should head inside." He said to the girl holding his arm.

Momo nodded.

Karin watched the couple go. With a dejected sigh, wondering what was wrong with her, she walked out into the dimly lit balcony. She didn't care about the wind as her thoughts went back to the boy she had met a couple of days ago.

After running around on the first day they met, both of them decided to race every day. And they had been meeting since, on their motorcycles.

And never once had he mentioned about having a girlfriend. Karin didn't know why she was bothered so much. They were only racing buddies. Sure they have shared some information of the other but that doesn't mean he has to tell her his life story just because they spend time riding around the neighborhood.

Unconsciously rubbing her arms, the young Kurosaki sighed again. She really must be losing her mind–must be the heels and dress.

She knew his family was rich, was an only child and he had an annoying aunt who goes by the name of Rangiku Matsumoto.

No matter how much she tried to find the answer as to why she was so bothered to seeing him with another girl, her mind came up blank.

Karin really didn't understand. Her gaze fell upon the endless horizon, so dark –like her mind right now. She lifted her head up, staring blankly at the moon and the stars. There wasn't a single cloud tonight.

The view was breathtaking and romantic.

Weird.

Karin never knew what romantic was. It was always Yuzu who _actually_ was the girl.

She was the tomboy and she won't deny it. But right now, for some unknown reason, she wanted to be like Yuzu.

She wanted to act like a girl.

Toshiro likes the girlish type, right?

The seventeen year-old jerked her head to the side when something warm touched her bare arms. Something warm felt against her body and a black blazer was wrapped around her, the sleeves hanging down.

"You're going to freeze." Toshiro's deep voice reached her ears before she could turn.

Karin lowered her head and closed her eyes. His voice alone was enough to freeze her. The guy remained like a statue but it only seemed to intensify the number of girls who fall for him.

Maybe she wasn't as immune to the charms of men as she thought.

"What are you doing out here, Toshiro?" Karin asked.

A minute of silence passed without his response. Having thought that he left, the raven haired girl turned around, coming face to face with the guy who had her thoughts occupied for the last couple minutes.

He just stared at her, face impassive. And Karin couldn't find it in her to look away from something as mesmerizing as his eyes.

Toshiro sighed. He dug his hand deeper into his pocket, grabbing a white handkerchief. Karin was confused at first but her eyes nearly bulged when he wiped her lipstick off, gently.

He watched the questions running within her eyes.

"Makeup doesn't fit you." He said simply.

A smile broke on her face.

"Hold still." He demanded.

 _But I can't._ Karin wanted to say.

But she opted to stay silent, a small smile gracing her features.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Karin asked as Toshiro folded the little piece of cloth he used to erase her lipstick. "With your girlfriend." She added in a low voice.

Toshiro leaned forward against the railing, head tilted to look at her who was staring at the horizon.

"Karin." He called.

When she turned her face, she was met with a flick on the forehead.

"What is your problem, Hitsugaya?!" she hissed, rubbing the sore spot.

"Momo isn't my girlfriend." He turned back to face the ocean. "She's just someone who's been around since I could remember. Like a family friend."

Karin couldn't help the stupid grin.

"Besides, she's older than me, you idiot."

XXXX

Ichigo could see the many shades of purple in her eyes framed by long and thick lashes, from so up close. His gaze almost fell to her enticing lips. He doesn't know why his heart was beating so fast, in an almost uncontrollable way. It was getting somewhat annoying but the midget in his arms was stupid enough to climb on a fence of a fast moving ship. Who'd know if she fell into the ocean? How would anyone know how and where to search if that ever happened?

Why was he worrying over her?

"You should have tried out to be an actress." He said with the infamous scowl marring his features.

A kick to his shin was her reply.

"If you didn't startle me, I wouldn't have slipped strawberry." Rukia folded her arms across her chest as she watched the orange haired man crouch down, holding his leg.

Rukia snorted.

So much for heart thumping.

"Strawberry?" Ichigo looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

Without bothering to answer him, Rukia walked away.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance. And here he was worrying about her safety. He should have left that woman to die and pretend like nothing happened.

Good riddance.

The orange haired man stood up and leaned against the railing. His thoughts wandered off to random things. Nights like these had always been his favorite. Away from work, from stress. He could actually enjoy a moment of solace on nights like these.

Nights where there is a celebration.

It had been three months since his father had assigned him as the CEO of Kurosaki Opera. The paperwork was no joke. There were a lot of divisions and he needs to see if they were working well. It was such a difficult task with the company being so big. Nelliel had told that it'd be the busiest during a concert. Whether it was within the country or overseas. He hadn't quite done something like this even though he majored in business management. He had yet to conduct a concert and they'd be even busier now that they will be participating in international competitions.

It was hard to watch over a company.

"Kurosaki-kun." He tilted his head to see Orihime coming towards him.

"Inoue." He looked back at the ocean.

Orihime stood beside him, closer than he'd like her to be. Her auburn hair danced around as the wind kept brushing past them. The white sheer cloth covering her left leg fell from the waist of her pristine white mini-dress waved behind her as she placed her hands on the cool metal. In those heels, she nearly reached his height –nearly.

Ichigo didn't pay any attention to what she was wearing, though.

"It's so beautiful." Ichigo turned his head when she spoke and saw her looking up at the night sky.

He hummed in agreement.

"It's such a waste to watch them alone." She turned her head to look at him, who had his gaze locked on the stars.

"Why do you say so?" he didn't look at her.

"Because thing like these are supposed to be romantic. And you share romantic things with the person you love." She said softly.

"I don't understand you, Inoue."

The said woman let out a sigh. She will tell him about her feelings tonight, one way or another. Orihime opened her clutch and checked the time on her mobile display. Zipping the bag close, she fully turned to face him.

"Kurosaki-kun." She called and the orange haired man tilted his head in an indication that he was listening. "Look at me." She demanded softly.

He did. He turned his body towards her –coming face to face with her –and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"There's something I need to tell you." She said in all seriousness.

Ichigo remained silent, urging her to continue.

"This may be a bit soon but…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip.

Ichigo didn't know why she was so nervous. He raised a brow when she stepped closer, their feet only inches away.

"Happy birthday." She whispered and leaned forward.

Ichigo watched as Orihime's lips came closer to his. In that instant he knew what she wanted to say. He felt his breath hitch when he noticed that she was only a mere inch away. But before her lips could touch his, the orange haired man turned his face away and he felt her lips on his cheek.

The kiss lingered there for a moment before she leaned back, taking a step back along with it.

"I love you." She confessed breathlessly, closing her eyes.

Ichigo didn't turn his head even after he heard her confession. He just stared at the ocean, hands still in his pockets, face unreadable.

"Inoue." He called after an agonizing moment of silence.

The woman who was eager to hear his answer shot her eyes open.

"Yes."

"You want an answer?"

"Of course."

"I'm sure you won't like it but I'm sorry. I cannot accept your feelings. Not in this way."

"Why not?" Orihime asked, a bit louder than she had intended.

"I don't feel that way about you. You're my friend, Inoue." Ichigo looked at her straight in the eye. Though he could see the brimming tears, he couldn't bring himself to accept her in a romantic way.

"We can change that. We can be more than friends, Kurosaki-kun. We can be more than that. Just give me a chance. You won't regret it, I swear." When she received no reaction, Orihime continue, even if she sounded desperate. "Please! Give me a chance. I love you more than anyone can ever know. More than _you_ know."

"I'm sorry." He said. His voice was low and apologetic.

"Just once." She begged, raising her hands to her chest and intertwining them together.

"Inoue. Let's not do this. I can't. I won't see you any more than a friend. You had always been a friend to me, Inoue. Like a sister. No matter how much you love me, I just…." Ichigo let out a sigh. "I can't return you feelings."

"Are you in love with somebody?" she suddenly asked, making Ichigo scowl.

"No." he replied nonchalantly.

"Then why?!" she screamed.

"For the last time, I don't feel the same." He turned around to go but Orihime's hand stopped him.

He tilted his head to the side when her grip on his upper arm tightened.

"What do I lack? Beauty? Fame? Money? Qualifications? I can improve, you know. Tell me what am I lacking?" her grip only hardened, though it wasn't enough to hurt him even in the slightest.

"You don't lack in anything, Inoue." He turned around to go back once more.

"Then why?" Orihime held back a sob, a tear falling down her cheek. "Give me a reason."

"I already gave you one."

"That isn't a reason." She said softly, withdrawing her hand back, fingers gliding along his arm as she did so.

"I don't have any more to give." Ichigo took a step forward but was held back again.

Orihime wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head on his shoulder.

"You can try and love me, Kurosaki-kun. Please give me a chance. I'll show you how much I love you." She was crying and Orihime had no intention of stopping herself even if it ruined his jacket.

"I don't want to make things awkward between us. I don't want us to be uncomfortable. So please, I'm begging you, let's not do this."

There was no response. The only thing he heard was her tears.

"Let go, Inoue."

"I don't want to."

Ichigo untangled her slender arms off him and walked away.

Orihime Inoue got everything she wanted. Except the person she loves. According to her brother, she deserves every bit of happiness that was available in the whole world. Then how come the happiness she so desperately wanted had always been so out of reach. If she was that deserving, wouldn't Ichigo Kurosaki be already hers?

He said she doesn't lack in anything. Then why isn't he returning her feelings. Because he doesn't feel the same?

 _Give me a chance! Try and then say that!_

She clenched her fists as she narrowed her eyes where Ichigo disappeared into.

If she can't have him, then nobody else can. She'd make sure of it.

XXXX

Karin Kurosaki and Hitsugaya Toshiro stood side by side, in complete and comfortable silence. She felt content staying by his side, inhaling his spicy scent. It soothed her nerves and she felt a sense of security when with him. She couldn't help but smile from the moment she learned that Toshiro wasn't dating anyone –the answer to why she was though still remained a mystery.

She turned her head towards the silver haired boy next to her when she heard heels clicking on the wooden floor of the balcony they stood on.

Her heart almost skipped a beat when she noticed Rukia coming her way. She fidgeted nervously.

Toshiro turned to see what had made the black haired motorcyclist so nervous. He frowned when he saw a familiar figure walking towards them, albeit fuming.

"Hey Rukia." He called though his eyes were on Karin and she nearly jumped out of her skin –maybe startled.

"Hey Toshiro." Annoyance was definitely heard in her voice but Rukia couldn't bring herself to care about it.

Her violets eyes fell on the raven hair haired beauty and smirked slyly at the silver haired boy who silently face palmed.

"Girlfriend?" A tint of pink formed on the said girl's cheeks.

"You wish, Kuchiki." Toshiro said coldly.

"At least introduce her to me, you brat." Her hand went to ruffle his hair but the boy quickly stepped aside, almost knocking Karin over, but his fast reflexes managed to hold her still by the elbow.

"This is Karin Kurosaki." He pointed to the girl beside him, still fidgeting.

"Kurosaki?" Rukia's face darkened.

Toshiro and Karin raised an eyebrow. If there was anyone in the Kurosaki family who can emit an expression like that, it'd be the eldest born.

"My brother's an ass, I know." Karin blurted out before she could stop herself.

But still, it was the truth. Her brother could sometimes be the biggest jerk the world will ever see. And it was no surprise to her that someone as beautiful as Rukia Kuchiki was pissed off though the majority of the female population still ogled at him. But knowing Rukia's feisty attitude, Karin knew it was only predictable that she'd harbor such bitter feelings towards Ichigo.

The newly found information about her made the fondness she had for the ballet dancer increase.

After processing what had come out of Karin's mouth, Rukia's face instantly lifted up.

"I like you." She said quite bluntly, making the raven haired Kurosaki blush.

She began to fidget nervously. Toshiro sent her a worried glance. Sensing his gaze on her, Karin quickly gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to make Toshiro even more worried.

Karin was acting unlike her usual self.

"Well then, I'll leave you lovebirds to your business." Rukia chuckled to herself as she watched their silent interaction and walked past them.

XXXX

Right sharp on twelve, the whole ship experienced a black out. At first, Ichigo thought that they were having some electrical malfunctions but when the speakers buzzed, his mother's voice singing through it, he relaxed.

His mother was singing the birthday song for him.

It was soothing and felt warm to hear her voice. He felt the world around him disappear. Though it was the old typical birthday song everybody sings on their birthday, coming from his mother was something entirely different. Maybe because he had always been very fond of her. He watched as the candles lit up, illuminating the previously dark ship. He had always thought that candles were a much better source of light than the electric bulbs.

Ichigo almost gagged when he heard his father join his mother. He sounded like a croaking frog, a crow shouting at something distant, trying to reach its voice.

 _"You better give me a grandbaby soon, Ichigo."_ His old man's voice filtered through the speakers.

Oh the embarrassment.

There were snickers, laughter and chuckles all around the ship.

Ichigo wished that the floor will open up and swallow him whole. He sighed as Yuzu found him in the dimly lit ship and dragged him back to the ballroom they were in before. There was a large single chocolate cake in the middle of the room while people were scattered all over the place, waiting for him to cut it.

Masaki came to him with a knife and urged him to go on forward.

What was he, five?

He granted their wish though, no matter how embarrassing it was. Ichigo did it for his mom.

Yes, he did it for his mother.

After twelve, his birthday party began. The women had been eyeing him since then. In a very unusual way that made him uneasy. Not like he wasn't eyed by women before, but tonight, it was so weird he wanted to pull their pretty hair off their heads and hang them upside down.

"You're still here?" the orange haired man turned to face the owner of the icy cold voice.

"Any reason I shouldn't be, Ms. Kuchiki?" he raised a brow at the beautiful woman.

"Well." She lowered her head though Ichigo perfectly saw the grin she had been trying to hide. "I thought you'd be…uh busy?" Rukia looked up, trying to contain her laughter.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm going to kill that man." Ichigo cursed under his breath.

"What are you waiting for then?" Rukia asked nonchalantly, downing her glass of champagne.

"I honestly have no idea whether it'd be you or him first." The orange haired man shoved his hands into his pockets.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Ichigo knew she was going to retort back a smartass reply, correction, an insult, when she opened her mouth.

"Happy birthday Ichigo."

Wonders.

He felt a frisson of pleasure course through him as much as he was perplexed.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before the ballerina broke it and walked away. Ichigo stared at her retreating back, completely baffled. It was the first time any of them called each other by their first name since their first encounter.

She called him _Ichigo_.

Ichigo bent down when a fist connected his gut.

"Happy birthday Kurosaki." A fairly deep familiar voice spoke.

Ichigo tilted his head up to see a raven haired man with square-framed spectacles on, looking extremely handsome in a white tux.

"I feel the love, Ishida." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

The said man only pushed his glasses up.

"Where's Chad?"

"He's here somewhere."

"You didn't even tell me you were coming back."

"I'm not obliged to inform you about my personal schedule, Kurosaki. Be happy that I at least made an appearance."

"I'd prefer a place without you." Ichigo mumbled as they walked towards the long table on one side of the room and grabbed a drink.

He watched as Ishida Uryu grabbed a glass of sprite and raised an eyebrow.

"I prefer to be healthy."

The orange haired man scoffed.

"You won't die with just a glass of alcohol."

"Happy birthday Kurosaki-kun."

"Happy birthday, Kurosaki-san."

"Happy birthday."

Ichigo ignored the lustful looks from the women. His birthday was only an excuse for them to rub themselves against him, he was sure. Ichigo didn't fail to notice the sly smirk on his friend's face.

Uryu tried to hide it behind his glass though.

"Shouldn't you be busy?" the vice-president of Kurosaki Opera reminded him of a certain ice butterfly.

"Why?" he feigned ignorance.

"Making grandbabies?" Uryu shrugged carelessly.

"Will you fucking stop with that nonsense?" Ichigo hissed.

Before Uryu could answer, another voice interrupted them.

"I see Kurosaki-san will be getting very busy in a minute. We should leave him be, Yoruichi dear."

"Urahara, I'm gonna skin you one of these days." Ichigo growled menacingly.

"Oh my, how scary." The strawberry blonde gasped dramatically.

Ichigo thought that the designer was way stupider than his father.

"Hello Yoruichi-san." So, he decided to speak with his wife instead, a beautiful purple haired woman, with tanned skin and gentle cat-like yellow eyes.

"Hello Ichigo." The beautiful woman greeted back. "Happy birthday to you, buddy." She winked at him and Ichigo knew just what it meat.

He sighed. Will he ever get to live this day down? Ichigo couldn't wish for nothing more than to be done and over with this party. Anywhere he went with his father, he was always bound to get embarrassed and he'll get harassed by it for a long, long period of time.

And he was more than sure it'd be the same this time too.

XXXX

No matter what he was given, Ichigo always tried his best at it. And when he tried his best, he was always successful, even if no one else was capable of accomplishing it. But when it comes to Rukia Kuchiki and her drawings, no matter how much Ichigo Kurosaki tried to restrain himself from bursting out laughing, he just couldn't seem to do so.

He smacked a hand over his mouth, trying to hold the snickers that tried to escape.

It had been almost a week since they came back from the cruise trip. And the young CEO decided to have his lunch on the rooftop of the large building. But he didn't expect a certain ballet dancer up on one of the benches, a chocolate Frappuccino beside her and a notebook in her hands. He had secretly walked up behind her to see what the woman was up to. And it had taken every ounce of willpower to keep himself from bursting out in loud laughter.

Who knew, the great and mighty ice butterfly sucked at drawing?

His shoulders shook as he stood up right, trying to breathe. But Ichigo just couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

Rukia jumped out of her seat, spilling the drink on her white tank top.

She turned with an icy glare at the person who dared to interrupt. Rukia almost bit back a scream as she saw Ichigo bent down, clutching his stomach and laughing hard –so much tears spilled from his eyes.

If glares could kill….

Because of him, her chappy is ruined now. And her _white_ top.

Again.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Kurosaki?!" she couldn't hold back her anger anymore.

Ichigo kept on laughing; slamming his fist continuously on the bench he was crouched over.

Rukia felt like pulling her hair but settled with a groan. That stupid carrot top and…and…ugh! She didn't know what else to call him. Every insult available would certainly be too good for him.

So, Rukia settled with leaving him laughing on the rooftop like a maniac.

She strolled back down to the locker room and grabbed her dancing attire. Rukia tried washing the stain on her top but the dark spot clung onto the fabric, too stubborn to leave. Sighing, she shoved it back into her bag and walked out of the toilet. Putting her ballet shoes on, the dark haired woman stormed into one of the practice rooms, leaving the door wide open. People will still be able to see her through the glass –anyone who walked through the hallway certainly will.

Switching only one light, she danced away her frustrations. That Kurosaki was getting on her nerves every other day. It was like his sole purpose was to annoy her, piss her off. What does he gain by doing so?

Self-satisfaction?

Rukia did all sort of ballet she learned throughout her entire ballet career, without even bothering to look at the time. She just danced any and all sort she knew, her anger never diminishing even a little.

What angered her more was how the carrot-top was able to stir mixed feelings within her. She didn't know why but Rukia sometimes felt so many things at the same time when with him –though it was only sometimes. She couldn't quite put her finger on what they were –the feelings – and it annoyed her. She didn't like staying in the dark, unknowing. Especially about herself. She needed to know what those feelings were when she encountered that annoying orange-head.

That man managed to annoy her even in his absence.

XXXX

Ichigo walked down the hallway that led to the front lobby and door. He was glad to be finally over with the paperwork Nel had given him. It was so tiring and he had no idea where his jacket was with being so caught up in work. Right now, all he wanted was to jump on his bed and sleep away.

Ichigo stopped when he heard music blasting from one of the practice rooms. His curiosity peaking, the orange haired man decided to take a look at who was so energetic to dance even after a good hour past midnight.

He should have expected to see Rukia –famous for being the over-devoted ballerina.

But what stopped him in his tacks wasn't the fact that it was indeed Rukia dancing away in the middle of the large room.

It was the way she danced. He only heard how amazing she was but to watch it firsthand, it was something else totally. The feelings were indescribable. She moves so perfectly, so flawlessly, making every step look so easy. She made it feel like anyone can do ballet.

The sheer skirt with a slit on one side did little to help him keep his eyes off of her legs. Her hair wasn't in the usual bun but fluttering around her. He tried not to look at her curvy and toned midriff that was exposed to him, but his eyes betrayed him as they roamed over her body.

Whoever said petite women weren't curvy? Besides, Rukia wasn't that short. She only reached his chest without the heels.

His eyes went back to the dancing woman, dragging him back from his reverie. She was still dancing, almost panting and it made her look sexier.

And more beautiful.

Any man who sees her right now won't be able to fight the temptation to go and dance with her.

And Ichigo was no exception.

He wanted to stop but his body betrayed him yet again as his arms went around her waist. She looked shocked at first but continued dancing, unminding he joined her.

Sofia Karlberg's Crazy in Love blasted from the speakers.

Ichigo moved in sync with her, sometimes twirling her. His hands went down from her shoulders, his fingers gliding up and down her slender arm and resting on her hips as they danced. She raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist while placing her hands gingerly on his chest. Ichigo spun her twice, hair almost hitting him on the face, teasing him with a whiff of vanilla and lavender. His hands moved back to her tiny waist and he glided his fingers along the curve of her body, firmly resting them on her wide hips again as she twirled on one foot and then moving them down to her smooth thigh through the slit on her skirt.

Whoever said Ichigo couldn't dance?

He knew how to. And he was the best at what he knew. So it was no surprise that Rukia moved so easily with him –like they have practiced the steps millions of times before. The dance was intimate and it had his heart speeding up. But Ichigo paid no mind to it.

Right now, all he wanted to do was dance with the alluring woman in his arms.

Sleep can always wait.

But when she came closer, pressing her toned body against his, almost feeling her fast heartbeat against his, Ichigo felt his breath hitch. Rukia turned around, still body pressed against his. He could feel his heart beating erratically and yet he couldn't bring himself to stop, to move away from something that was so dangerous.

She only drew him more, towards her –with every little thing she did.

Ichigo didn't know what they had. All they do is bicker and insult each other. But that doesn't mean he didn't feel something. And that something has yet to be named. He didn't like not knowing what he felt. It was a first for him.

It was the first time a woman confused him.

His lips brushed against the curve of her neck. She arched her neck, giving him more access as her hands flew to his neck, still dancing.

A shudder ran down the length of their spine but both of them chose to ignore it.

And their fast-beating heart.

When the song stopped, Ichigo looked straight into her violet eyes where so many emotions flew and he was sure he was the same. His arms were around her waist while Rukia stood on one toe with the other leg around his hip. Her hands were on his chest again, both of them breathing heavily.

The tips of their noses touched barely, his breath mingled with hers.

He fought the urge to kiss her. With that thought, Ichigo felt his heart speeding up again and he was sure Rukia can feel it.

So, he twirled her around for the last time and left the room, trying to control the un-named emotions that were going haywire.

Rukia stood in the silence, staring at her shadow in the dimly-lit room, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

 **A/N: I got some IchiRuki for you! Yay?**

 **Well then, give me your thoughts :D**

 **Ja!**

 **I'll update this Sunday, hopefully. No promises though. And I'm sorry for the mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Winter heart

Chapter –5

* * *

Ichigo should have known when his mother called him over for a family day out that something was very wrong. And wrong it was when he noticed his father's car drive into the Kuchiki estate. He felt his heart beat quickening with just the sight of the house. His father had said that he was visiting an old friend. He had expected anyone but the Kuchikis.

What was fate trying to do, kill him? Ichigo tried to remain as cool as possible.

"You looked constipated, Ichi-nii." Karin remarked, leaning her hand on the windowsill coolly.

Ichigo gulped. Karin's voice sounded like she knew something.

"I don't!" he snapped though.

"We're here kids." Isshin's over-excited voice broke the sibling's glaring contest.

Karin smirked as she noticed her brother's Adam's apple bob. Kudos to Rukia for making her brother a nervous wreck. She knew that something had happened between them when they drove into the Kuchiki estate. Karin wasn't stupid.

She knew her brother well enough to read his expressions like an open book –even when he was able to perfectly mask all his emotions. Something always gave him away.

And she began to like Rukia even more. The ballet dancer wasn't an obsessed woman ogling her brother. She was calm, collected and on top of all, a determined woman. That was what drew Karin towards the ballerina. When she was on stage, there was determination and courage burning within her violet eyes. That was what Karin admired most about the woman –her determination to not give up.

A maid led the Kurosaki family in, leading them to the main living room. She gestured them to sit down and they did so, nodding at her in gratitude.

Ichigo's eyes wandered around the large room. His eyes stopped on a large portrait of a beautiful woman. She was sitting on a stool, one exposed leg outstretched from the slit on her red dress while the other bent. Her straight and ebony hair was swiped on one shoulder in gentle waves and her hand reached up to pull some of them back while the other was on her lap. There was a gentle, light smile on her plump lips and her gaze was downcast.

Ichigo couldn't help but think how familiar she looked to a certain ice butterfly. But he knew it wasn't her. The woman in the photo looked older than the ballerina.

"That's Hisana Kuchiki. Late wife of Byakuya-san." Masaki whispered in his ear when she noticed him staring at the photograph.

Ichigo nodded.

If she was Byakuya's wife, then, why does she look so similar to Rukia? But then again, the Kuchikis have a tendency to look alike –with their dark hair and all.

"It's quite hot for a day of autumn." The orange head looked up at the new voice.

"Ginrei-san!" Masaki exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the Kuchiki patriarch to help him enter the room in his slow pace.

"It's been a while, grandpa." Ichigo refrained from slacking his jaw at his father's words. Were they so close for him to act so casual?

"Indeed it has been. If you count three weeks a long while." The old man chuckled as he sat down in the armchair.

The Kurosaki siblings remained silent as the elders conversed about things they had no idea about. Karin pulled out her I-phone but Yuzu remained silent in her seat with a kind smile on her face. Ichigo leaned back in the chair with a scowl on his face.

He never knew it'd be this boring. Where was the midget, anyway?

As if on cue, the eldest Kuchiki said.

"Rukia-chan is here somewhere. She will surely join us for lunch."

Ichigo tensed and Karin eyed him knowingly, nodding to herself as she went back to her phone. She was supposed to meet Toshiro and go on another race today but the plan failed when her mother told her that all her plans should be canceled. She let it slide this time since this old friend they were visiting was Rukia.

"Restroom, please?" Ichigo turned to the maid standing by Ginrei's side.

The blonde nodded.

"This way." She said extending her hand.

Ichigo followed the woman into a hallway, walking up some stairs and into another hallway. The Kuchiki mansion was monstrous, no doubt.

She pointed to a dark wooden door and walked back to where they came from. With a sigh, Ichigo turned the doorknob and slowly opened it, coming face to face with Rukia in her birthday suit, waxing her leg that was propped up on the lid of the toilet seat.

A feminine scream nearly shook the entire estate. The dark haired ballerina shut the door in his face, the wood coming in contact with his nose.

"Damn…" Ichigo mumbled, holding the bridge of his nose. _She looked good._ He didn't know if his nose bled from the hit or from seeing an absolutely flawless naked Rukia.

But why does she keep the bathroom door unlocked?

Lunch definitely went quite awkwardly for both of them and the suspicious glances from everyone at the table didn't help the heat he felt rising slowly up his neck.

XXXX

Rukia wanted to bang her head somewhere.

She was packing up a couple of bags –two to be precise. It was this time of the year they had always gone to a trip. All workers at Kurosaki Opera went on this trip though many people took it as a day to stay home with family and rest while the younger ones –like her –decided to go ahead and enjoy. Though the trip was only optional, Rukia was forced to go.

It was time for the annual office trip.

Rangiku and Nanao had begged her, giving puppy eyes and she finally gave in. They ran after her the whole day and Rukia knew she had no choice but to say yes. So in the end, here she was, getting ready at the crack of dawn to reach the airport before Nanao and Rangiku decided to shake up the entire mansion.

After that night–the night she danced with Ichigo–she hadn't dared to look up at the orange haired man. She tried her best to ignore him if they ever met within the company and then suddenly, he showed up at her house, while she was bathing.

She had, Rukia had _forgotten_ –like really forgotten –to lock the door. The bathroom in her room needed some plumbing and she had to use the guest bathroom. It had always been a habit to keep the door open since the door to her room was always locked upon entering. And so, like that, she had forgotten that she was in the _guest_ bathroom.

And the nerve of that strawberry to stare at her. She hoped she broke his nose or much better, deformed his whole face.

Rukia laughed darkly at that thought. That'd be a sight to see. She pulled the bags over her shoulders and walked outside, where her brother was waiting for her in the car. He had insisted that he go and drop her. Though she had a new car, Byakuya always dropped her when she went overseas. Although they weren't going overseas –just some place within the country that goes by the name, Kurosaki Resort –he still said that he'd be going to drop her.

Rukia sent him a smile who only nodded in return as she slipped into the passenger seat.

"Are you sure you want to go on this trip, Rukia?" the tone he used had her confused.

"I think so. Why do you ask?" she turned to face him.

"Ask yourself." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the road. Rukia noticed the slight disappointment in his voice though she couldn't understand why.

The rest of the drive was silent.

XXXX

Karin sat in her room, cleaning her racing gears. She grabbed the helmet and inspected it for any dirty spot, narrowing her grey eyes while she did so. Everything else was done. She was about to put it all away when she heard hasty footsteps coming down the hallway. She quickly grabbed her comforter and pulled them over her and the gear, covering everything effectively.

"Karin-chan!" her mother's voice yelled before the white door swung open just when she pulled the covers around her.

"Are you having –what's wrong?" Masaki frowned when she noticed the elder daughter wrapped up in the thick bedcover.

"Nothing." She replied too quickly and too enthusiastically for her liking. "What happened?" Karin asked, hoping to divert her attention elsewhere.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering if you were having a friend over." She looked around the room that was neatly kept except for the area where the large TV was. "It seems you don't either. Yuzu went to her cooking class."

"I didn't call anyone over. Why?"

"There's a motorcycle in the garage." Karin froze. She didn't know she had forgotten that she didn't hide her bike.

"Why do you look like that?" Masaki took a step in and Karin drew the cover closer to her chest. "You know something about it, don't you?" the Kurosaki matriarch asked suspiciously.

"I…don't know what you're talking about." Karin averted her gaze down to her feet that was concealed by the blue fabric.

"I know you know, Karin. Who does that motorcycle belong to?" Masaki demanded kindly.

Karin sighed and closed her eyes. If she told her mother the truth, she'd never get to ride her motorcycle again. She can't have that. She needed to come up with an excuse and she needed to it fast. But all hope of having the vehicle to herself blew up when her mother grabbed her covers, pulling them off her and revealing the items she had intended to hide.

"Karin-chan…." Masaki gasped looking over the gears Karin was busy cleaning. "Have you…have you been riding that thing?" she asked softly, trying not to show her anger but Karin knew she was mad.

"…yes." She answered dejectedly.

Masaki looked back at her. So that explains where she goes every day. She had been meaning to get the truth out of the girl for some time now. Without another word, Masaki began to collect the gears in her arms.

"What are you doing mom?" Karin asked, fearing that she was doing exactly she thought she was doing.

"What do you think?" Masaki asked not looking at her. "Taking these away, of course. Give me your key." She held her hand out to her.

"No, you can't do this." Karin stood up.

"I can and I will. I'm not taking any chances Karin-chan. I don't want you to getting into an accident. You're only seventeen." She gave her daughter a pleading look.

"So what?!" the eldest twin shouted. "This is something I love and I…you can't just take it away from me, mom." She lowered her voice as she felt the tears threatening to fall.

"You're not riding that motorcycle again until you're eighteen." Masaki turned to leave. "And not until you get your license."

"Mom." Karin pleaded, almost whining.

"Oh and I'm freezing your credit cards." She said before coming back in to grab the helmet that fell from her hands.

"You can't do this!" Karin ran away from her room.

She pulled out her mobile and sent a certain someone a message. She didn't even bother to change the sky blue camisole and black skinny jeans as she ran out of the Kurosaki estate, hair flying behind her.

To say that Hitsugaya Toshiro was surprised to see a disheveled Karin running towards him would be a definite understatement. She had sent him a message saying to meet her at their usual spot by the park behind the Kurosaki estate. He rode as fast as he could and was thankful he was close by.

"Hey." He greeted softly when she bent down panting, placing her hands on his motorcycle.

The black haired Kurosaki didn't even greet back. He thought she was just catching her breath. But why the hair she always put up in a bun was was loose and falling down to her mid-back. And why was she wearing something that showed so much of her skin –he was sure Karin didn't like wearing things like those.

"Karin." He tapped her shoulder gently when she crouched down, clutching her hair in both hands.

"My mom…" he heard her mumble.

With a sigh, Toshiro crouched to her level and was surprised to see tears running down her face.

"Hey…" he gripped her chin and turned her face towards him but the young girl didn't meet his gaze. "What happened?" he asked, ignoring the onlookers pointing at them.

Without waiting for her answer, Toshiro took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Mom took my motorcycle." She wiped her tears furiously, still not meeting his gaze.

His turquoise eyes studied her. He knew the motorcycle meant a lot to her. But to think that she cried because her mother took her motorbike away, she must love it more than he thought she did. Toshiro pulled some strands that fell to her shoulders behind her ear gently.

"Get up." He commanded softly.

This time, Karin looked up at him. Toshiro couldn't tear his eyes off of her tearstained ones. It was the first time he saw her cry and he was sure he didn't want to see her tears again.

Toshiro stood up and grabbed the spare helmet. He held it out to her who looked up at him in confusion from her crouched position.

"You said you wanted to go on a ride." He said simply, shrugging.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she took the black helmet from him. Carelessly tying her hair into a bun, the eldest Kurosaki twin put the helmet on and almost jumped on the backseat of Toshiro's motorbike. Putting his own helmet, Toshiro rode off when Karin settled behind him.

The silver haired teenager thought that he sort of liked her hands around his waist.

XXXX

Rukia _did_ bang her head this time –on the tree she was standing beside. She had no idea why she was playing this ridiculous game that was called dodge ball. It wasn't like she had a choice. Rangiku had dragged her from the room she was saying that she needed to loosen up. And now, that busty makeup artist was out, hit by a fairly hard throw from Grimmjow. Rukia had laughed and barely managed to avoid an incoming attack from a certain orange haired CEO –courtesy of her fast reflexes.

And yes, the young CEO was playing too. She thought he'd be too snobby to come and play with people who worked _for_ him. But that guy seemed to be enjoying it very much. More like enjoying throwing the ball like a time bomb that'd explode if he held it in his hands for long.

And his ultimate victim was her, Rukia Kuchiki, his archenemy. She should have known when Grimmjow said that it'd be girls against boys.

 _Stupid strawberry!_

She fumed inwardly as she avoided a throw right to her head. It was already a month since autumn began and the day felt like it was another day of summer.

 _A…month?_

She mused as realization dawned on her. She recalled her conversation –more like an exchange of few words –with her brother while driving to the airport. She remembered why he sounded _disappointed_. How could she…

Of all people, how could she forget what day it was? It was only yesterday she spoke to her brother and she was so occupied with other things that she wasn't even able to remember her own sister's death anniversary.

It was her sister's seventh anniversary.

How could she forget something as important as that and laugh her ass off. Her sister must be wailing from her grave. The only person that was supposed to remember her even if no one did was just enjoying away, thinking hard about a certain orange head all the time.

She was the worst.

Rukia was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the ball coming straight at her. It hit her square in the face. A broken twig embedded itself into her upper arm as she fell to the hard ground.

"Rukia!" she heard someone call.

But the pain and their voices barely registered in her mind as she thought about her sister. How sad she must be for forgetting her.

A blur of orange entered her line of vision but she saw nothing, heard none of their screams as she stood up, wobbling. She brushed the hand that was inspecting the injury on her arm.

"Excuse me." She managed to gasp out before running off to kami knows where.

The rest looked at her retreating back. Some were annoyed that she ruined the mood while others wondered if she was ok.

Orihime watched Ichigo's concerned eyes following Rukia.

XXXX

It was almost sundown but Rukia still wasn't back and Ichigo was on edge. Though he wasn't going to admit that he was concerned about the ballerina he still wanted to go out and search for her. And so, Ichigo grabbed a box of first aid knowing that she was injured and walked off, oblivious to Orihime who followed him.

Ichigo decided that he was looking after a fellow employee.

It took him a couple of minutes until he found the black haired woman standing on a rocky cliff, facing the ocean. He walked over to her and clicked his tongue.

"It's freezing out here, midget. You can stand here like that?"

Of course, he received no response and Ichigo felt bad for throwing the ball so hard. But the excitement he felt then compelled him to throw it as hard as he could. He placed the first aid box on the ground and took out the necessary items from it.

It was a good thing his father was previously a doctor, he knew the basic first aid treatment. He cleaned off her wound and applied a bit of antibiotic to kill off the germs and bandaged her arm lightly.

"You should have dodged it, shorty." He said patting his handiwork.

Rukia didn't even flinch even when he finished all his medical works. She didn't glare at him, kick him on the shin or punch him in the gut when he insulted her. Ichigo looked at her, the sight of her face obscured by her hair that was fluttering in the wind.

Ichigo hesitantly raised a hand to pull the locks behind her ear. His fingers froze, brushing against her neck as he noticed the tears rushing down her face. He wasn't sure if she even knew she was crying because her face remained cold and emotionless.

"Rukia." He called softly.

It was the first time he called her by her first name. She didn't budge, didn't move. She just stood there like a statue but the tears still fell. Ichigo had always thought that she was such a bitch who had nothing to worry about in life. Why wouldn't she? She was the famous Ice Butterfly, princess of the Kuchiki household that was the king in the world of business. She had everything within her palms. She had anything she wanted by her feet with just a flick of her fingers. And she had been the number one most desired woman for months in a hot monthly magazine.

Nonetheless, Ichigo couldn't help but think that the cold, emotionless and bitchy attitude was just a façade, a poker face to hide something that was beneath. Why would she cry otherwise? It was the first time and Ichigo didn't like it one bit. They always bicker and insult each other but Ichigo, for the first time, wanted to have a real conversation with her.

He wanted to know her. He wanted to know all about her.

Ichigo raised his arm and draped it around her, his fingers patting her shoulder comfortingly. He might not know how being broken or feeling sad felt like but he'd be there if someone needed a shoulder. He knew if Rukia was being herself, she'd instantly brush him off but she wasn't the Rukia he was used to.

But still, he wasn't going to brush her off and walk away. He'd stay there and comfort her, whether she liked it or not.

Later, when she returned back to her feisty self, she can hit him, insult him and punch him just as hard as he threw the ball at her.

Behind the tree she stood, Orihime clenched her fist, nails digging into the bark as she watched Ichigo hug Rukia.

What sort of relationship did they have? Orihime had some suspicions after that day she met both of them in Ichigo's office. Even if it was his father, Ichigo never asked her to leave. She was curious to know what they talked about and had asked Nelliel and the woman had replied that Ichigo asked Rukia to perform a piano piece during the celebration. Orihime was sure it wasn't the only thing they talked about but she decided to let it slide.

If Ichigo wanted Rukia, she'd have zero to no chance in making him fall for her. She was a Kuchiki. And who wouldn't want her? Orihime knew she'd have no chance against the Kuchiki princess. The ballerina was more beautiful than she could ever be.

Orihime knew she'd be only a pebble beside the diamond. And who'd look at her when Rukia Kuchiki was beside her?

But that didn't mean she'd stop trying to make Ichigo notice her. If Rukia was the obstacle she need to cross to get to Ichigo then so be it. No one will be able to stop her.

Not even the Kuchikis.

For now, she needed to call Tatsuki Arisawa, her best friend, for a drink.

XXXX

Ichigo didn't mind holding her. Even if it was freezing. It was sort of…comforting, with Rukia in his arms. Ichigo liked it and he wouldn't mind hugging her.

 _Must be the cold._

Why would he ever dream of hugging Rukia? The cost of it might be his life. The orange haired man tilted his head up and placed it atop her head. But the ballerina shook him off and took a step back, as if breaking from a frozen state –well, she _was_ frozen.

Her violet eyes glanced at the bandage on her arm.

"Ah, thank you." She muttered and walked away.

Ichigo stood rooted to the spot, eyes as wide as it could be. Rukia Kuchiki just…

 _Thanked_ him? Thanked him. _Him_! Her arch nemesis.

That was why Ichigo decided to follow her when she ran away. Rukia wasn't thinking straight and if this goes out to the press, it'd be hell. Byakuya will definitely kill him. He watched her rent a car and he did the same, following her out of the Kurosaki resort and into the nearby town. He parked a little bit behind her and walked after her into one of the bars.

This something was bothering her so much that she wanted to get wasted? Ichigo was very curious now.

He followed her to the bar stools and sat on one, careful not to get discovered. The lustful looks sent her way didn't go unnoticed by him and he wanted to punch their faces in.

He ordered a glass of Scotch and watched Rukia.

Ichigo sighed when the dark haired woman downed an entire bottle of tequila. He decided to remain silent though, keeping his presence hidden eyeing the men trying to approach her but hesitating. They must have heard about her temper.

When Rukia finished the third bottle, Ichigo thought he had had enough. He stood up, walked over to her and flopped down on the stool beside her.

The men approaching her turned around, shoulders slumping dejectedly.

"Oh!" Rukia pointed her index finger at him, eyes drooping. "It's strawberry." She whispered.

Even drunk, she was still beautiful. Her words came out perfectly pronounced, never slurring and it was sort of…

 _Cute._

Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest, staring up ahead, ignoring the heat that was creeping up his neck.

"You know…" Rukia sighed and he tilted his head to look at her. "We…should…we should…"

"We should what, Rukia?"

"I don't know." she slump her shoulders and plopped her head on the granite counter.

Ichigo watched as her eyes stared off into space. Even drunk, Rukia was perfectly able to mask her true emotions, hide what she really felt.

"It's my sister's anniversary." She whispered in a low voice, but Ichigo managed to catch it.

He saw sadness in her violets, for the briefest moments. It was barely there but he caught it. But…

"Sister?" he never heard about any woman in the Kuchiki family. It was Byakuya's wife he knew only a little about. And his and Rukia's mother who –from what he knew –died after giving birth to Rukia.

"I…"Rukia began, breaking his reverie. "I am not…" she sat straight abruptly, startling him "I…" she began again and Ichigo winced at her loud voice.

"I am a Kuchiki by law!" she declared and the close-by people turned around. "I am not…" she lowered her voice again and Ichigo inched closer to her, trying to catch her words.

He saw her lips tremble as she turned to look at him. He could tell that she was trying her best to hold back her tears.

"…a Kuchiki by blood." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, barely audible.

Ichigo's eyes widened. What the hell was she talking about? He had heard that alcohol bring out the truth in people but was this…really true?

Was she telling him the truth?

Rukia opened her mouth to yell and Ichigo knew that if she shouted what she told him just now would create chaos greater than the world war.

So, he did what came to his mind first.

He grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips on hers. There were gasps all over but Ichigo paid no heed as he winced when Rukia slapped her hands on his cheeks and mumbled something that went along the lines of 'damn strawberry carrot top' against his lips.

He sighed when her head fell limp on his shoulder.

From the corner of the room, Orihime tried her best to blink the tears back as she gripped the glass of Scotch tighter.

"I keep telling you Orihime. You never listen anyway." A spiky, raven haired woman sat across from her, watching the orange haired woman's face.

"I know, Tatsuki-chan. But I won't give up."

She smiled at her best friend knowing she could tell it was fake right away but Tatsuki only sighed, shaking her head.

She knew, no matter what happened Orihime will never give up on Ichigo. Tatsuki could only hope that Orihime won't do anything rash.

* * *

 **A/N: Gomen for the mistakes. And thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. Keep 'em coming. You know I love them right? ^^**

 **Oh and I have been thinking about publishing another IchiRuki story. It's called 'Through Her Eyes'. The genre is obviously romance and I think tragedy or hurt/comfort. But please check it out when I publish it ok? (It might be sometime around this week, hopefully.)**

 **Well then, give me your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **Ja!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo! How have you been you wonderful darlings? ^^ well, I'm in a happy mood. A very happy mood actually. so, I got chapter six for you. Tadah~!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. I'll try to thank each of you individually ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[ _Edited_ ]**

* * *

Winter Heart

Chapter –6

* * *

A throbbing headache was the first thing she registered when she woke up. Groaning, Rukia grabbed her locks and wondered what had happened for the stupid pain in her head to be so severe. Just then, all memories came back rushing to her. She remembered how she forgot that yesterday was her sister's death anniversary and how she got hit by the ball while thinking about how Hisana would hate her. She remembered how she had gone off to stare at the sea and then, _Ichigo_ had bandaged the small wound on her arm while she was still in a daze.

She remembered his warmth as his arms encased her.

She had then pushed him off, getting wasted the only in her mind as she ran away, renting a car and stormed into a bar.

Her thoughts were all concerning her sister but then she remembered speaking with an orange haired man. Things were blurry from there.

She smacked her head, trying to regain the memories when she was drunk. She had no idea how she ended up in her suite at the Kurosaki Resort.

She sat up straight abruptly when she heard someone sigh.

Rukia raised a perfectly shaped brow when Rangiku folded her arms across her chest, sitting on the couch in the room, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." She turned her head to see Nanao enter, sliding the balcony door close behind her.

"Now." She turned back to Rangiku, still confused why they were in her room so early in the morning. "Do tell why Ichigo carried you here last night?" the blonde smiled knowingly and nodded in satisfaction as Rukia's blank face turned into a horrified one.

"He did what?!" the raven haired ballerina shrieked and Nanao winced at the volume, rubbing her ears.

"You were dead drunk and I accidently saw him carrying you here." Rangiku batted her lashes at her. "Don't worry. No one else saw you guys. So then, tell me, what's with you two?"

"Nothing's with us." The raven haired ballerina said a little bit too quickly, making the busty blonde smirk.

"Really now? You can't lie to me, sweetheart."

"For the last time, Rangiku, nothing's between us." Rukia tied her disheveled hair into a bun atop her head. "We're just boss and employee." She pulled the covers off and slipped on the chappy indoor shoes she brought with her.

"I doubt a boss would take his wasted employees home." Nanao pushed her spectacles up.

"What are you guys even doing here so early in the morning?" Rukia decided to ignore them and walked over to the counter by the bathroom door and plopped on the stool, fishing out a toothbrush from the bag on it.

"Morning? It's already time for lunch." Rangiku answered for her, swinging her legs up on the coffee table and grabbing a fashion magazine.

Surprised, Rukia turned around in her stool and suddenly, something clicked in her mind from the way she was sitting.

The next second, Rangiku and Nanao experienced the loudest wail of a banshee.

"Oh my god oh my god!" Rukia's hands flew to her head, grabbing her hair and pulling it.

She remembered. She remembered telling him that she was adopted and she was about to shout it to the world when Ichigo kissed her. And she returned it. Even though she fell unconscious on his shoulder the next moment. But still…

Oh the embarrassment!

She bit her finger nail. "What do I do, what do I do. Oh Rangiku! Nanao! What do I do?" she quickly walked over to her friends who looked at her like she had grown another head.

Rukia was acting weird. Whatever happened to her calm and collected composure?

So instead, they decided to go back to the magazine they had.

"I can't believe he…he kissed me…" her hands unconsciously flew to her lips.

Rangiku dropped her magazine and Nanao's jaw slacked.

Rangiku placed her hands on Rukia's shoulders and forced her to look up at her.

"Ok miss Kuchiki, _spill_!"

XXXX

Grimmjow sat in one corner of the long cushioned chair in the classy restaurant, staring at the orange haired man sitting opposite of him, sometimes poking at his food, sometimes leaning back and heaving a sigh and sometimes pulling at his hair.

He could already tell what his problem was.

He slid next to him in one smooth move and put an arm around the tangerine haired man's shoulders.

"I can understand you buddy."

Ichigo shot him a raised eyebrow, silently demanding what he meant by that.

"This is just the beginning. It'll get harder. Trying to resist, I mean." Grimmjow said empathetically.

"The hell you're talking about Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked irritated.

"About you still being a virgin." The orange haired CEO choked on his spit.

"W-who said I am?" he tried looking at anyone and everything but the ballet dancer next to him.

"C'mon Ichigo. I'm not your childhood friend for nothing. I can read you like an open book." The blue haired man squeezed his shoulder. "And I can tell you're being deprived of certain _needs_. Believe me, I've been there."

Before Ichigo could retort back another annoying voice interrupted them.

"What a lovely display of bromance." And a camera flashed in front of them.

"I'm gonna kill you, Ishida." Ichigo growled in a dangerous manner and shoved Grimmjow's hands off him.

"Good luck with that." Uryuu mumbled with a satisfied smile on his face as he looked at the picture he just took.

Ichigo was about to bark some smart-ass reply when he was interrupted. Again. This time by one of Nel's death grip though.

"Ichigo~" she whined. "Where have you been? I missed you." She pouted.

Grimmjow yanked the green haired secretary's arms off of his friend who gasped for breath and sent the busty woman a glare.

"Oh hey. Didn't see you there, sweetie." Nelliel chuckled, slightly waving her fingers at the blue haired man.

"You're gonna get it later." Grimmjow smirked at her and Nelliel flushed.

The other two men feigned ignorance. Ichigo pulled out his smartphone and buried his face in it. Ishida just began his lunch without further ado.

Amber eyes stared at the picture displayed on his screen, slightly wide. Ichigo had no idea he had saved Rukia Kuchiki's picture in his gallery. And why the hell was it in the 'downloads' folder? His memories from the day he first kept staring at her picture, wondering who she was resurfaced in his mind. He had asked Nel who she was and…

Could she have downloaded it?

Ichigo groaned and lifted his head to look at the green haired woman stuffing her mouth with spaghetti and he was about to look back down at his mobile when something black caught his eye. He locked his gaze on the entrance of the ground floor restaurant and his heart began to accelerate, trying to force its way out of his chest. Why did she has to wear something as revealing as a black tube top underneath a transparent white button down shirt tucked into a pair of black denim shorts?

The feel of her lips was still raw in his mind and he still felt it lingering on his lips. Damn Rukia for looking so hot in everything she wore.

Oblivious to him, Uryuu, Grimmjow and Nelliel shared a knowing glance, smirking at each other as they telepathically formed a plan.

Ichigo wanted to punch whoever was looking at her. And he wanted to give a piece of his mind to the ballerina for wearing something so revealing. Did she run out of clothes? Ichigo felt the heat creaking up his neck when ambers and violets collided. She quickly averted her gaze and Ichigo knew she remembered what had happened between them the last night.

Even if it was to stop her from screaming something so personal, what he did, Ichigo knew he didn't regret. Kissing her wasn't something he felt guilty about and if given the permission, he'd gladly do it again without a moment's hesitation.

Because, Ichigo was sure it wasn't just lust and crave for sexual needs. There was something more rich, stronger and deeper brewing within and Ichigo had every intention of making sure what it was.

XXXX

Rukia leaned back in the first class passenger seat, belt carelessly buckled around her. The rest of the trip was better but not best. She had more fun other years. Maybe, it's because of a certain orange haired CEO who keeps confusing her, pissing her off and most shockingly and annoyingly, making her flush.

She had seen many handsome men in her life and she had seen their desire filled gaze eyeing her from head to toe. Rukia never felt a thing. Men had proposed to her in public and she had denied them like swatting off a fly without as much as a second glance. She never felt any sort of guilt, any sort of remorse for pushing them away. She knew they only wanted her last name, fame and money.

But when it came to Ichigo Kurosaki, every single thing felt wrong. Ignoring him felt wrong. Giving him her attention felt wrong. Staring, glancing at him felt wrong. Sometimes, even talking felt wrong. Rukia had no clue about what to do when with him. Earlier, when they were only insulting each other, talking had been a piece of cake. There were no awkward silences. But now, they can barely look at each other in the eye.

Rukia opened her eyes when shuffling noises reached her ears. She watched Ichigo sit down on the seat in front of her and another auburn haired woman whom she knew as their managing director and one of the major shareholders of Kurosaki Opera, who went by the name Inoue Orihime, sat next to him.

She was a beautiful woman, no doubt. Men's ideal body type. Her attitude was jittery but still cute in her own way. There was something in her eyes when she spoke to the orange haired CEO. Her eyes sparkled and her smile never faltered. He cheeks tinted with pink and she tucked a strand behind her ear when he said something and she bit her lip, probably trying to stop her smile from getting any wider.

It was the picture of a woman in love, deeply and madly in love.

 _Oh dear god._ Rukia thought as she glanced outside the window.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Ichigo looking at her but she didn't turn. She felt a pang of disappointment within her. Ichigo was surrounded so many busty, beautiful women and he could choose any of them he want and live happily for the rest of his life. Compared to them, Rukia was nothing. She was beautiful but there was just no way she was on par with them. Who in their sane mind would deny a confession from such a beautiful, accomplished woman? She had everything.

But Rukia was only a Kuchiki by name, by law. The Kuchiki residence never felt like her home never felt like she belonged there no matter how much love her adoptive grandfather showed. The place still felt foreign and even though Byakuya hadn't said it out loud, she could tell it in his eyes that he hated how much she looked like her sister.

When they were just dating, Hisana had one day taken Rukia with her to meet him. And he had kept saying how much she was like her sister over and over again she lost count of it by the time she returned home. And Rukia was sure the pain he felt on the day her sister left only intensified and came back just as raw as that day whenever he sees her face.

Rukia wasn't sure if someone as perfect as Ichigo Kurosaki would want someone like her.

Even though she liked him, the insecurities she felt about herself whenever she saw the women around him stopped her from glancing at him.

 _Do I…like him?_ Rukia asked herself as she propped one elbow on the arm rest and leaned her forehead against the window, feeling the vibrations of the plane as it moved through the clouds. _That explains a lot. But I've never liked someone before._

Rukia had no idea how to cope up with the newly found feelings for her boss.

XXXX

The announcement for a concert was made a month ago, when they returned from the annual office trip. And then, everything had been busy. Rukia barely had time to think about anything but practice. She literally lived in the studio rooms, coming to work at the crack of dawn and going back late at night, sometimes almost an hour past midnight.

She was glad though. She barely had any time to think about Ichigo and he was as busy as her –maybe more –and they rarely met. She had seen him and director Inoue a couple of times and they were both smiling at what the other said, compelling her to look away and go on her merry way to the practice room. She had even seen her getting out of his car when she came back from lunch one day and for a moment; Rukia wondered if they were together.

They did look good together, after all.

They had been the gossip of the week within the other workers and dancers. She knew the chances of him returning her feelings were slim, very slim. How would he? How could he look at her when he had such a gorgeous woman by his side?

Looking down on herself wasn't something Rukia liked doing. In fact, she was never a person who let herself gets distracted and question about her capabilities and looks. Up until now, Rukia had always thought that she was beautiful, just another average woman out there.

But when it came to Ichigo, she just felt lost. She kept pointing out her flaws, her insecurities piling up.

She hated how Ichigo made her feel so many things. She hated how he made her feel so insecure about herself when she had been so sure and so definite about everything. But with him, her mind questioned every single thing.

Rukia felt crazy.

"She's beating herself up." She heard Grimmjow say on the phone, his back to her. "I don't know. You tell me. She's here before any of us and she leaves after everyone goes….I can tell. Ruk –"

"Who you talking to lover boy?" Rukia asked playfully, tilting her head to see the ogling women by a corner before looking back to see why her partner looked so startled.

"Damn it woman! Let your highness's presence be known to thou humble subject."

Rukia scoffed.

"Time for practice, Jojo."

"The hell you called me midget?!" Grimmjow watched her back tense though he had no idea why.

He was more confused when she didn't insult him back. He quickly ended the call with Nel and joined her in practice.

She spaced out throughout the practice session. Grimmjow even had to stop her from stumbling down the stage they were practicing on.

XXXX

Ichigo slammed the pen he was holding down on the desk with an annoyed sigh. There were a lot of paperwork he needed to complete and he could barely read a word without his mind wandering off. His eyes fell on the full-length windows that out looked the city. The roads were getting somewhat deserted and he looked at the time that read an hour past midnight. Ichigo turned his head to the opposite wall where a royal blue curtain fell from the ceiling.

Slowly pulling his chair back, the orange haired man stood up. He took slow and deliberate steps towards the curtains. Long and slender fingers rose to pull one side, revealing only an inch of the monstrous Kurosaki Opera concert hall. It was enough though, to get peek at a certain spot on the stage where a certain raven haired ballerina was dancing away.

It was more than a month now –since she started ignoring him, avoiding him. The moment he got back from the trip, he was bombarded with paperwork with an apologetic smile from Nel. He rarely got time for anything else and he missed the way they bickered.

Preparing for the upcoming concert was the top priority and he knew he cannot let his father down. Not when this was the first time he was holding a concert and every reporter had their eyes on him, ready for an exclusive. So, he was forced to try his best on this concert. He was forced to push Rukia out of his head and focus on the work and responsibilities on his shoulders.

He had tried dumping it on Uryuu but even the president had his plate full. He then turned to Orihime, with no option and she had agreed immediately. Ichigo tried his best to ignore his throbbing head whenever she was around, being all bubbly and cute –trying to actually. She had been trailing behind him like a lost puppy since he asked her for help and he had immediately regretted ever asking. Finishing his work on his own would have been better.

And with the old board members nagging at him again, demanding him to be careful did little to ease his stress.

He wanted to talk to Rukia. She had been the perfect distraction and he had been falling behind schedule because of that. Nel had to cancel a lot of meetings because of that and he was thankful that she tried to help but he knew she was being overloaded too, so he kindly declined.

He knew a concert was chaotic but that was an understatement now that he was planning one for himself.

Ichigo sighed, his gaze never leaving Rukia's dancing figure, oblivious to the teary-eyed Nel who stood by the door. A determined look crossed her face and she closed to door soon after, as silently as she could and stormed towards her desk. The green haired woman chewed her bottom lip as she thought of a plan on how to help her depressed boss. She knew he was hurt because of the sudden turn of events and Rukia wasn't much different.

A light bulb went off in her brilliant mind and she quickly jumped out of her seat. Nelliel straightened the invisible wrinkles on her pink peplum pencil skirt and adjusted the collar of her sleeveless white shirt with ruffles. She cleared her throat and walked towards the elevator, her heels clicking loudly on the marble floor, air of professionalism surrounding her.

She took a couple of turns on the ground floor and walked into the ballet dancers' section and opened the door to the women's locker room just in time to see Rukia slam the door of her locker, fully changed and ready to go home.

Nelliel sighed in relief mentally.

"Miss Kuchiki?" she asked walking towards the ballerina, shoulders squared and chin held high.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kurosaki would like to see you." She informed and watched Rukia hesitate. "Now. Before you leave."

"Why would he call me this late?" Nelliel knew this wouldn't be easy. Rukia was a stubborn woman.

"To discuss something very important. I assume that you know everyone here has been very busy and Mr. Kurosaki is no exception. Please. It's about the concert."

A hint of suspicion passed within her violet eyes and Nelliel tried her best not to look as nervous as she actually was.

"Alright." Rukia sighed and grabbed the black clutch. "Thank you miss Nel."

Nelliel did some somersaults in her mind and a sort of victory jig, yelling her head off, but outside, she managed a smile and nodded.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at the caller, panicked, a hand going to her chest. She relaxed when a familiar name stared back at her on the large screen.

"Hey there my baby boy." She cooed into the device, listening to the sound of door closing with satisfaction.

 _"Why do you sound so happy?"_ Grimmjow's confused voice spoke from the other end.

"Well, I…" Nel began to tell her fiancé about her completely innocent plan.

XXXX

After watching Rukia leave the concert hall, Ichigo went back to his desk. He buzzed Nel a few times but the intercom came up silent. He wondered if she already left. There was a knock on the door and he gave a lazy and tired come in. Ichigo didn't look up even when the door opened; he busied himself writing on a notepad.

"You called me?"

Ichigo's hand stopped. His whole brain stopped working when that voice reached his ears. Slowly, thinking that he was hallucinating, the orange haired CEO looked up at the confused violets he had begun to love so much.

"Rukia." He said breathlessly, as if confirming that she was actually there.

"Miss Nel said you wanted to talk to me." Rukia's gaze took in the dark room where the only light came from the study lamp on his table.

Ichigo looked confused. "I did?"

"You didn't?" Rukia asked, suddenly realizing that she had fallen for a trap.

"Of course not." It was too late to realize his mistake.

Rukia was already reaching for the door.

Ichigo didn't know what came over him. One moment he was casually –tensed, actually –sitting behind his desk and the next moment, he was running towards her, grabbing her wrist and turning her to him and shutting the door close.

Rukia tried to wriggle her wrist out of his grasp but Ichigo only gripped tighter, their eyes never leaving each other. His other hand went to snake around her waist. He pulled her towards him and she collided with him. Her hands automatically went to his chest.

"Let me go… I…" the words died on her lips with just a single gaze from him.

She couldn't think straight when only a glance told her a million of things. It told her that he missed her like she did, told her that he wanted to see her. It was the reflection of what she had been feeling for the past month or so.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Ichigo asked, breaking her reverie.

"I…You were with director Inoue." She blurted out without thinking.

Ichigo winced.

"I…thought you were da–"

He didn't let her finish. Rukia's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he crashed his lips on hers. Ichigo tilted his head, deepening the kiss and Rukia would be damned if any coherent thoughts formed in her mind. Her knees turned into jelly, the only thing holding her up was his arms. Unconsciously, she began to kiss him back, throwing her hands around his neck, blue-tipped nails raking his hair. The hand that held her wrist came up to the nape of her neck, pulling her even closer.

The pulled apart for air, staring into each other's eyes. Without wasting another moment, Ichigo dove for her neck –good thing she wore a low-cut sweater dress.

Rukia wanted to stop. She wanted to run out and never come back. But with the most handsome person known to man placing feather light kisses starting from her lips down to her chin and neck, she could barely form a proper sentence; barely move a limb much less how could she run? Her hands roamed over his hard body, feeling the chiseled chest and the toned abs under her fingers. She could only roll her head and give him more access as he placed those types of kisses that set her whole body on fire. She wanted to protest when his hands slipped through her dress, slowly, tauntingly slowly caressing the skin of her belly. Rukia raised a leg and wrapped it around her hips, arching her back and threw her head back until it hit the wooden door, a breathless gasp escaping her lips.

Damn this man for making her feel like she was electrified. She felt the fire within her intensify, burning her soul, demanding he touch her harder. He played with the clips and her hair fell on her back in beautiful and smooth waves. Her hands went back to his hair and her head lay on his shoulder, both of them breathing hard.

"Arms up." He commanded in a whisper and she obliged immediately, her body on auto pilot and the next thing she knew, her dress was thrown on the floor.

Rukia shivered and laid her head back on his shoulder while he placed sweet kisses on her collarbone, slowly moving to her shoulder and the back of her neck.

"Not fair." Rukia gasped when he nibbled on a certain spot on her neck she knew would leave a mark but right now she could care less about that and tugged on his collar.

Ichigo smirked and took a step back; Rukia immediately missed his warmth, his hands on her body, sending electric shocks through her. Ichigo pushed the black button down shirt off his shoulders and suddenly, breathing felt very difficult for her. She studied the perfect specimen of aristocratic, artistic and godly beauty that almost looked like he was a being out of this world, no, out of this universe. She could see why girls swoon by the mere sight of him. Broad shoulders lean and strong arms, perfectly chiseled chest and abs she wanted to carve the lines with her hands until she memorized it, engrave it into her heart.

Her thoughts were cut short when her back was pressed against the cold door, his lips on hers in a fierce kiss, nothing like the gentle and tender one they shared before. Her hands immediately flew to his body, wandering on his skin that emanated a groan rumbling deep within his chest at the action, leaving Rukia breathless.

No matter how much she tried to think, her mind had completely shut down, compelling her to give in to his touches and kisses. What can she do, when he does things that made Rangiku to be a nun? But there was no way she was going to give in.

Two can play this game and Rukia Kuchiki never backs down from a challenge.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit sappy the last part, I know. Not the best but I uh, sorta tried. Hehe. I hope it wasn't that bad.**

 **Tell me what you think, then.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, you know the usual rant (:**

 **Ja!**


	7. Chapter 7

Winter heart

Chapter-7

* * *

Rukia sighed in contentment at her reflection in the mirror. It was finally the day of the concert and she was at her waiting room. Rangiku just left after transforming her into Giselle, the village peasant girl with a weak heart from the romantic ballet, _Giselle_. She loved the tutu ballet dancers wear, especially for romantic ballets. It was tea length, in pastel pink and had a spaghetti strap and the bodice was decorated with lots of glittery ornaments that clung onto her torso tightly. Her hair was up in the usual tight bun with a ribbon around it. Make up was customary, not too shabby but not too extreme either. That was what she loved about romantic ballet. There was no need for much make up.

She smoothed the tulle skirt and stood up to put on the shoes. The raven haired ballerina looked up when the dark wooden door opened, followed by a soft knock.

A huge grin broke on his face when he looked at her from head to toe. His orange hair was vibrant in the dimly lit room.

"You look handsome." Ichigo smirked at her who raised an elegant brow at his comment.

"Must I say thank you?" Rukia asked, putting the white pointe shoes on.

"I think so." he took a step inside, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Rukia couldn't help but think how incredibly handsome he looked in a navy blue Italian suit with a black tie and a white button down shirt underneath. His hair messy like always. Rukia had to summon every ounce of willpower to restrain herself from blushing.

"Well then, Mr. CEO I gotta run. I'm getting late for the concert." He patted him on the side of his chest twice and hurried to walk out of the room that suddenly felt too hot for her to stay in.

But before she could, Ichigo grabbed her upper arm and forced her to retrace her steps until she was in front of him. Without warning, Ichigo crashed his lips on hers in a quick and soft kiss that wouldn't smear her lipstick.

But Rukia had to remind herself to breathe.

"Good luck." He said in a low voice, almost in a whisper.

God, she was going crazy.

She was a Kuchiki for god's sake and a Kuchiki never fail to conceal her emotions.

Rukia nodded and quickly walked out of the room, trying to calm the erratic beating of her heart. They did more than kiss and she wasn't supposed to be like this. There wasn't supposed to be jolts of electricity running throughout her body. Her cheeks weren't supposed to burn at just the mere sight of him.

Damn Ichigo for looking too hot.

She was acting like one of his crazy fan girls, swooning at the mere sight of a strand of his hair.

Ichigo thrust his hands deeper into the pockets of his pants, a light smile playing on his lips. He shook his head at the sight of her flushed face and walked out of the room, ready to join everyone else at the concert hall.

The orange haired man walked towards where Rukia stormed off to, oblivious to the auburn haired director on the other side, by the door of Rukia's waiting room, hands balled into fists by her sides. Her grey eyes filled with tears, ready to fall any minute.

Inoue Orihime was searching for Ichigo to inform him that all preparations were complete and that they were allowing people inside now. She had found Ichigo walking towards the waiting rooms. At first, he thought he was going to check something backstage since that hallway consisted of the waiting rooms. She was confused when Ichigo opened Rukia's waiting room door without even knocking. Being the curious persons she was, Orihime walked closer until she could take a glimpse of what was happening.

When she did however, Orihime felt like her heart was ripped to pieces. She had thought that the kiss at the bar back in Kurosaki Resort was only a mistake –to make herself feel better, of course. But there actually was something going on between them?

XXXX

By the time Ichigo reached the concert hall after checking the preparations, stage formations, lightings and the music for himself, everyone was seated and waiting eagerly. He took a VIP seat where his family, the Kuchiki family and some other VIPs of Kurosaki Opera were. Yuzu was grinning widely and Karin had a barely evident smile on her face. His father was there too, sitting next to his beautiful mother.

Giving them a nod, Ichigo turned to face the stage when the lights turned off. The VIP seats had the best view. So, when Rukia stepped on the stage, it almost took his breath away. The way she danced like the professional ballerina she was, it was the first time he was watching. It was fascinating.

She was fascinating.

She really made it look like she was the most elegant and beautiful being in the world. How she moved effortlessly without any flaws. Ichigo had to try very hard to keep the awe he felt at bay. Because if he did, he knew his jaw will be on the ground and his eyes would probably be shining, twinkling like the Sirius star.

And he didn't want that. Besides, he didn't want to give Rukia the satisfaction that she was capable of making him feel those types of things that would probably force his dignity on the line.

He couldn't look like a lovesick puppy.

But what can he do, when she was literally forcing him without as much as an effort?

XXXX

The first show of the concert was a success and Ichigo was able to walk inside the room with his held up high and ready to answer the questions that was going to be bombarded on him the moment he sits on the chair. Ichigo took the steps up the stage and took a seat. Just like he predicted, the camera flashes blinded him to the point he saw black for a moment.

The questions began after a moment and he was praised until the press conference ended. Ichigo felt a lot better after it was done and over. So, this was how an accomplishment felt like. Nel was by the car when he stepped out of Kurosaki Opera. She slipped inside the passenger seat while Ichigo took the back seat.

"You have lunch with the chairman and the annual meeting of Kurosaki Enterprises later where the CEO of Kurosaki amusement park, CEO of Kurosaki Engineering and crafting, CEO of Kurosaki constructions and CEO of Kurosaki Hotel will be attending. All the other details are in here." Nel handed him a file and he took it from her, opening it the moment it was in his hands.

The chauffer drove away to the restaurant his father had asked him to meet. The ride was short, maybe because he was too engrossed in the file Nel had given him. The green haired woman snapped her fingers in front his face and Ichigo blinked like he had just broke out of a trance. He nodded at her and stepped out of the car, buttoning his blazer.

One of the waiters showed his destined table. Ichigo walked towards where he saw the back of his father's dark hair, sitting beside the glass balcony overlooking the city.

The lunch was about business, hence there were no awkward comments or loud laughs that would sometimes have the entire restaurant looking at them. He was grateful that his father decided to be the disciplined businessman today. He was complimented for his achievement. It was quite the surprise, according to his father that he was able to make his first project a success. Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes. He was talented, that was it. Besides, it was the ballet dancers and their instructors that played the most important part. He barely did anything. But it felt good though.

"Dad…" Ichigo began when silence fell between the two men. He paused his lunch and stared at the glass of wine.

Isshin looked up and frowned when he noticed the far-away look on his son's face.

"I don't know if I should be saying this to you but my schedule is pretty much packed right now…." He trailed off, not understanding what he just said.

Isshin looked at him in confusion. "Are you asking for a holiday, Ichigo?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. No, that wasn't even close to what he wanted to say. "I well, we haven't established anything yet but I think we will soon though I don't really know when since I'll be busy for the most part of the week." He felt so nervous. His heart kept thudding madly in his chest and his palms were sweaty. He gripped the napkin tightly.

"What're you talking about, Ichigo?" his father looked like he was about to burst laughing.

Ichigo looked at him and dropped his gaze to the table once again.

"I…" he had no idea, no freaking idea how to say it. "There is…." He bravely looked into his father's eyes. "…someone I like." There. He said it.

Ichigo watched as the words processed in his father's mind. "Very much." He added silently and looked back at his almost finished plate.

"Is that why you look like you're constipated?"

Ichigo didn't reply. It took almost all his courage to tell his father that. Then, the unexpected –at least what he thought was –happened. His father started laughing madly, attracting all the attention to their table. Ichigo sighed, rubbing his temple. What did he expect? There was no way Isshin Kurosaki would be his father if he didn't embarrass him one way or other.

"So, does this mean I'll be getting a grandchild very soon?" he said quietly, leaning forward.

A vein ticked on his forehead. "I think the most appropriate question would be to ask _who_. Don't you think?"

"I don't think you wanna tell me that yet." He grinned sheepishly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Well, that was very accurate guessing on his part. He didn't want to tell him yet. "But are you sure you really like this girl?" his voice was serious now and the embarrassment and frustration Ichigo felt vanished.

"Yeah. It's different with her. I feel different with her."

"I never knew you could be so cheesy."

See? The moment he turned serious, all his father wanted was to make jokes on him, tease him. Ichigo stood up and glared at him. "I'm leaving."

"I look forward to meet this different girl."

He didn't reply as he walked towards the elevator. He wasn't even sure if Rukia even wanted to start something between them. But after all the happened between then? He wasn't so sure she won't agree. She wouldn't have kissed him back if she didn't feel the same. He'd just have to ask right? They can't just go on making out forever without even discussing their feelings.

The elevator dinged as it reached the ground floor and Ichigo stepped out, hands in his pockets.

Nel was already waiting for him in the car. He slipped inside and the chauffer drove away to the Kurosaki headquarters. He had a feeling that the meeting will be long.

::

Rukia was in one of the practice rooms, dancing with Grimmjow. It was only the first show. There were still three more to go for the concert to finish. With the achievement they managed to acquire in the first show two days ago, she was sure they had a very good chance of making the concert a complete success. Besides, it was a huge step towards the international competition. She couldn't have been happier that they have been doing so well. But there was a part of her that wasn't quite satisfied and she knew it had nothing to do with the concert. It was about a certain orange haired man that seemed to be in her mind all the time. She couldn't help it. She should be concentrating on the how but she couldn't do it. She kept thinking about him, wondering how he was, and asking herself why he wasn't calling. Rukia, being the stubborn woman she was, had decided not to call him as long as he didn't. But was it really okay for her to do that? Was it really okay to be stubborn? If she missed him why won't she call?

But she was scared. Scared that whatever they had between them was nothing but a fleeting moment of lust. They were both adults and it was natural for them to feel that way towards the opposite sex. But why did she feel something more than that towards him? It if was momentary, why did she keep wanting to see him? Even if it was to exchange a few words only. Rukia wasn't someone who doubted what she felt. She _knew_ what she felt, no questions asked. But when it came to Ichigo, everything felt so confusing and so crazy. It took barely a couple days and she was already smitten with him. She wasn't even sure if her feelings, so crazy feelings would last. It might be temporary for all she knew. It might be because he was there when she felt like giving up. He gave her support when she disappointed her brother and sister. It was only kindness on his part that had her attracted to him on such a level. He was just being kind. She wasn't even sure he felt the same way.

 _He was just being kind._

But why would he suddenly turn kind when the first time they met, she almost took him to the police station? They had been arguing and insulting each other before she knew he was her superior. She was going to be so embarrassed if he didn't even feel a single thing towards her. How could she give in to her feelings so easily? She wasn't the type to do that. But why did he kiss her then? But why did they almost have sex in his office then?

It probably was the carnal desire. She, who had yet to be touched by a man like that and he, she wasn't sure why gave in to the moment of pleasure they probably craved for. That was it. There was nothing more.

"You're losing focus." Grimmjow's voice brought her back.

"Huh?" before she could get a grip on what was happening, he let go of her and she fell on the floor.

"What's up with you?" asked the blue haired man as he bent down to pick up his water bottle.

Rukia blinked once before sitting up. "Nothing."

"You lost focus because of nothing? C'mon butterfly, that isn't Rukia then."

Rukia sighed as she leaned back on her arms, stretching her legs. "I don't know. I can't concentrate."

"I'm listening if you want to share." Grimmjow said leaning against the barre.

"I don't think you'd want to listen. It's girl stuff." The raven haired ballerina smirked at him.

Grimmjow snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Then I don't want to listen."

"See." she resisted the urge to stick her tongue at him.

"But seriously though, you can't do that. If Senjumaru was here she'd have buried you under the ground."

Rukia nodded slowly. "I know."

Silence fell between the two, the only sound coming from the neighboring practice rooms. It was broken by a knock on the glass by a green haired woman. She sent a kiss flying towards Grimmjow who caught it quite dramatically. Rukia rolled her eyes though a small smile spread on her face at the lovebirds.

"Boss wants to see you." She said to Rukia and her heart skipped a beat.

She stood up nervously and made her way towards his office. She knocked hesitantly and she heard him say a curt 'enter'. She willed herself not to tremble as she opened the door. She closed it behind her and walked towards his desk. His face was buried in the papers scattered all over his desk and he kept writing furiously, whether it was signing or doodling, she wasn't sure.

"What is it?" he asked not looking up.

Rukia didn't know how to start. Wasn't he the one who called her? Was Nel lying again? The last time she did that, they ended up….

Ichigo looked up to glare at whoever interrupted him when he received no response. He almost looked back down before he caught himself. Of course, how could he forget that he had called for her? the paperwork was overwhelming him to the point he was beginning to have short-term memory loss.

"You called for me?" she asked in a low voice, avoiding his gaze every other second.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied just as slowly.

There was a moment of silence, both of them hesitating. He waited for her to ask while she waited for him to tell.

"I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you."

They said at once.

"You first."

"You first."

Again. Rukia chuckled while Ichigo smirked. "You go ahead." She said softly, tapping her fingers on his nameplate and lowered her gaze to her shoes.

"I was wondering…." He drawled out, not knowing how to continue. He kept his gaze locked on her face. "…if you'd like to go eat with me?" it was more of a question than a statement but it was his best. His intelligent mind could barely come up with anything that made sense.

Rukia ran her fingers over the length of the glass nameplate, her eyes glued on it. A smile spread across her face but she bit her lower lip to stop it from growing further into a grin.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Kurosaki?" it was almost a whisper.

"Yes, if that's what you want to call it." He searched her face.

"Okay." She looked at him and smiled prettily. Rukia felt like a schoolgirl all over again. She felt so giddy and excited. Well, it was her first date so she had every right to feel that way.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" he raised his brows, forcing himself to remain cool.

"Okay." She said again.

Silence fell over them once more. They shared a glance before quickly averting their gazes.

"Well then…" Rukia looked at him. "…I'm going to leave." She pointed to the door.

"I guess so." she nodded and turned around. "I'll see you later."

When the door closed, Ichigo released a breath he had been holding since the moment he saw her. He clenched his fist and banged it on the papers and files with a triumphant grin.

Rukia bit her nails as she stood leaning against the door, oblivious to Nel who stood up when she walked out. She glanced at the door once more and tried to hold back a squeal. Yes, she was definitely feeling like a schoolgirl. After all, she just realized that her affection wasn't one-sided. She was sure now that he liked her the way she liked him. Why else would he ask her out on a date in that super lame way sweating like a pig?

She would need a dress. A beautiful dress. He said he'd pick her up at seven. She'd need to find a proper one before that. She pulled out her mobile phone that was tucked under the waistband of her high-waisted tulle skirt and dialed her wardrobe manager. She waited anxiously as she listened to the phone ring. After what felt like hours, Rangiku picked up.

 _"Whoa, is this really Rukia Kuchiki calling me?"_ she asked in a disbelieving tone. Rukia decided to ignore it.

"Rangiku!" she almost screamed as she began to walk down the hallway, back to the practice rooms. Nel leaned forward, intent on listening to her conversation. "I need a dress."

 _"Why?"_

"I'm going on a date." She said with barely contained excitement.

Behind her, Nel gasped and her eyes grew wide. A huge grin broke on her face and she cheered. Not a minute later, she heard another cheer coming from her boss's office. She couldn't help the grin from turning wider.

::

Rangiku sighed for the umpteenth time that day since the sunset. She crossed her arms across her chest as she stared at the pacing woman, refusing to pick a dress from the bundle she brought with her. She had picked the absolute best but she wasn't willing to try anything out. She even got pretty decent ones fit for a candle dinner date. She really must be pretty nervous for her to turn down her dresses.

"What if he won't like it?" Rukia asked for the umpteenth time, throwing her hands in the air.

"Rukia, honey," Rangiku called sweetly. "If you don't pick one right now I'll make sure you embarrass yourself tonight."

"I don't really care. It's not like I care about how I look. It's only a dinner."

Rangiku raised a finely shaped brow at that. She sighed once more and picked up a long sleeved, red body-con dress with a diamond shaped cutout on the back. She then picked a pair of black platform heels and a coat of the same color from her closet and placed it on Rukia's bed.

"This one has to do." she nodded her head in approval and turned to face the raven haired ballet dancer. "Stop being so fidgety and get ready!" she snapped.

Rukia sighed, wondering what in the world was wrong with her as she untied her robe and pulled a pair of black stockings on. She then grabbed the dress Rangiku was holding out for her and walked inside her bathroom. A minute later, she came out wearing the skin-tight dress and Rangiku beamed. She jabbed her thumbs in her way and jogged towards the dresser where a lot of makeup was scattered.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much makeup?" Rukia asked as she sat on the chair in front of it. "I'll be eating, you know."

"It's not silly. I won't be using all of this." Rangiku took a lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, some powder and set them aside. "The rest is just for show."

Rukia rolled her eyes.

She was all made up when her phone vibrated on the dresser. She picked it up and slid the screen unlock. A message from her date was displayed on the screen. She hid a smile behind her hand as she opened it.

 _Hey, might be late. So take your time to get ready._

"I don't even have to ask to know that it was a message from boss." Rangiku teased as she peeked over her shoulder. Rukia immediately turned the screen down, frowning.

She stood up and twirled once. "So?"

"Absolutely perfect. It was this Rangiku Matsumoto who made you up, what did you expect darling?" the buxom woman placed a hand on her chest, her expression overly exaggerated.

Rukia chuckled, shaking her head and put the heels on.

"Rangiku…" she started slowly as her makeup artist helped her put on the coat. "…why do you think he asked me out on a date?"

"Why do you think?" Rukia turned to face her. "He likes you. We've worked long enough since he became CEO to know how he's like. He never took an interest in girls. And from what I've heard about him from our mutual friends, he's picky. You must mean a lot to him if _he_ asked _you_ out."

Rukia stared off into space, thinking about what she said.

"So don't let anything else ruin it for you. Just enjoy tonight." she placed her arms on her shoulders with a gently smile.

Rukia smiled back as they headed out of the mansion.

::

Ichigo barely made it out of the office by the time it was six forty-five. He had no time to go home, shower and dress up, so he asked Nelliel to bring him another pair of suit and changed in the office before rushing down to the parking area. He sped up to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Rukia. Though he was supposed to pick her up at her house, work had him staying up late at office and they decided to meet at the restaurant.

Ichigo turned a corner onto the pathway that led to the large restaurant sharply as his phone started to ring. He slowed down a bit to glance at the device on the passenger seat and frowned when it displayed Inoue's name. Hesitating just for a moment, he answered her call. The moment he heard her voice, Ichigo halted his car to a sudden stop.

"Inoue? Why're you crying?" Despite the feelings she harbored for him, he still considered her as a friend, as a sister.

There was silence on her end with an occasional sob. _"My brother…my brother…"_

"What happened to your brother?" he was genuinely concerned now.

 _"Can we meet, Kurosaki-kun? Tatsuki-chan isn't picking up."_

He thought for a moment and glanced at the restaurant he was supposed to meet Rukia before answering. "I guess but what happened to your brother, Inoue?"

 _"I'm at Karakura General. He's…he's in the emergency room."_

"I'm at the restaurant right next to the hospital. Why don't you come here?" He wanted to make sure she was okay before sending her off and joining Rukia.

He was on a date. There was no way he was taking Inoue in there with him.

He parked the car on a side of the large pathway and leaned against it. A couple minutes later, he saw her walking towards him, staggering slightly in the heels she wore. It was cold and snowing lightly but she was only wearing nothing but a dress.

"Kurosaki-kun…" her voice cracked upon seeing him.

"What happened?" he asked pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around, hoping that she won't mistake his kindness for something else.

He couldn't bring himself to throw away the years of friendship they shared because of a confession.

"My brother got into an accident a couple hours ago." Her eyes glazed over once more. "They finished surgery some time ago but he isn't waking up. The doctor said he wasn't sure he'll wake up soon." She explained in a shaky voice.

Ichigo thrust his hands into the warmth of his pockets and sighed.

"What do I do, Kurosaki-kun? He's the only family I have." She started sobbing. Ichigo was good at a lot of things but something he didn't know was how to handle crying women.

Her grey eyes flickered behind him for a second before throwing herself at him, arms wrapping around his waist.

"What do I do, Kurosaki-kun?" she sobbed harder. "I'm sorry for calling you but Tatsuki-chan wasn't picking up."

"It's okay." Ichigo replied, his hands itching to pull her away. "I'm your friend too." Instead, he patted her shoulder comfortingly.

::

Rukia decided to park further away from the restaurant doors. There was a long pathway that led to it and she wanted to take a walk in the snow. Ichigo told her that he'd be late and she wanted to take her time reaching there. She pulled the coat closer, and sighed.

It was peaceful. The sounds of the vehicles came from far away, breaking the silence around her. The road was dimly lit but she could see the familiar car and two people beside it. She stopped when she recognized one as Ichigo, with his infamous orange hair, his back to her. She tilted her head slightly to get a view of the person he was talking to. She didn't know what to make of it when she saw the female director of Kurosaki Opera.

She was even more confused when the auburn haired woman hugged her date. What were they doing? She was too far away to hear what they were saying. But it gave her some sort of relief when she noticed his hands in his pockets. It was however, shattered the next moment when he raised one hand and wrapped it around Inoue's shoulders.

She was confused. Very confused.

Didn't he come here on a date with her? To have dinner with her? What was Inoue doing here then? Was she wearing his coat?

Rukia frowned when she heard silent footsteps. She turned around and saw a man with a camera, walking very silently –more like attempting to –towards her. She quickly stepped aside, hiding behind a tree on the side of the pathway as she recognized the person as a reporter.

He had yet to notice her but she knew his goal wasn't her. He wasn't following her. He didn't even know she was there. Then who was he stalking?

Rukia cautiously glanced at Ichigo and Inoue, then back at the reporter whose camera was now pointed at the duo. She had a vague idea what the man was up to when he picked out his mobile. Not a moment later, a horde of reporters filled area.

She watched as they flashed their cameras at Ichigo and Orihime, her mouth slightly agape. He gently pushed her inside the passenger seat when they began to surround them and ran towards the driver's seat. He forced the reporters to make way for him as he turned around and headed towards the gates.

She felt a whoosh of wind as the car drove past her, the reporters hot on their tail.

Rukia forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat as she stared at the slowly disappearing crowd. She didn't know but happened but she was glad she wore black tonight. It helped her blend in with the darkness and nobody noticed her.

When the papers came out next morning, it consisted of the possible love interest between the heir to Kurosaki Enterprises and the Kurosaki Opera managing director, Orihime Inoue, with a picture of them hugging right under the letters written in bold.

* * *

 **A/N: I am** ** _very, very, very, very, very_** **sorry! I didn't mean to leave this story for so long but you know, I got caught up in** ** _TMTETS_** **. I am truly sorry.**

 **I've changed the genre of this story from** ** _tragedy_** **to** ** _drama_** **. I changed the plot a little too and edited all the chapters published so far. There won't be any major changes. Now, I got a clear idea of where this story is going so updates might not be as late as it used to be but not too quick either. I can't promise anything. I already lied enough as it is :'D lol.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for waiting patiently. I didn't abandon this story. This is my first bleach work so I don't have the heart to do it (: I'll continue this story along with all my other works. Please bear with me okay? ^^**

 **Thank you!**

 **Ja!**


End file.
